Saved
by A and K
Summary: When Nell is kidnapped...who can she count on to save her? The summary stinks...first fanfic ever so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone, my stepsister and I spent this entire weekend writing this story, in sparkly pen! This is our first fanfic ever so PLZ review! ENJOY!**

**-A**

Chapter 1

Eric Beale sat alone in OPS playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on the big screen. He knew that Hetty would be mad if she caught him. Mad probably wouldn't even be the right word. Enormously pissed is more like it. He shuddered at the thought of being caught. Even though Hetty was much shorter than him, he was scared of the little ninja lady. Not that he would ever admit it though. He was amazed by how quiet the mission had become. It was always loud with all the commotion going on. Then again, it was nearly 10 o'clock at night, late enough to call it a day. Kensi and Deeks had left about 15 minutes earlier, talking about going to Kensi's to watch movies and arguing over which ones. Callen and Sam had left 5 minutes after them , deciding to go get a drink together. Eric thought that Hetty might have gone home, but he wasn't sure. The only other person at the Mission was Nell Jones. He smiled at the thought of the pretty red-head. When he first met her, he wasn't sure what to think about her. He liked working alone, and he always used to get annoyed when she'd finish his sentences. But after a few months of working with her, he came to like her. They became close friends and he couldn't imagine working without her. He had started to develop feelings for her. Feelings that he never thought he would developed. He always wondered if she felt the same.

Nell walked in and glanced at Eric.

"I guess I should be going. I'll see you Monday." She said, standing up. She grabbed her coat and purse. "Bye Eric."

"See ya Nell. Have a good weekend." he said back. He flashed her a smile.

"You too Eric." She smiled back. Nell left the room and went out to her bright blue mustang. She tossed her coat on the passenger seat, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She kicked back at the person, screaming, but was quickly spun around and punched in the ribs. Nell got in a few punches, before she was knocked out and thrown into a van.

When Nell finally blinked awake, her whole body hurt. One eye was swollen shut and it hurt to breathe. It was extremely dark out and she couldn't see a foot in front of her. Weakly, she grabbed her cell phone with her left hand, but pain shot through her. She reached out with her right hand, hit speed-dial button 1, and waited for an answer, weakly. When the phone finally clicked, she croaked out 2 little words, her voice weak. "...Eric...help..." Then she fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOO? What does you guys think? Reviews would be gratefully appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! We have 2 reviews! Thanks Bridget N and CrazyWomanLovesYou for reviewing! Anyway, hope everyone enjoys! **

**-A and K**

**Disclaimer: We do not own NCIS: LA!  
><strong>

Chapter 2

"Nell? Nell?" Eric said. He ended the call when he got no answer and set the phone down. He turned off his video game and traced Nell's phone. Oceanview Lane. It was a little alley off of 6th Street. He shoved his phone in his shorts pocket and ran out to his black Honda civic. He jumped into his car and sped towards 6th street. He kept one hand on the wheel and pulled out his phone with the other. He dialed Kensi's cell and waited for an answer.

* * *

><p>Kensi grabbed her phone when it rang and put it on speaker and set it on the coffee table.<p>

"Hey Eric, what's up?" She said, after setting down her glass of soda. She shifted into a more comfortable position beside Deeks.

"Nell called me, asking for help. I think she passed out because she didn't answer me when I tried talking to her." Eric said, worried.

"How long ago did she call?" Kensi demanded. She turned off the tv and slid on her shoes before grabbing the keys to her silver SRX.

"Few minutes ago. I traced her cell to Oceanview Lane, off of 6th Street."

"Ok, we'll be there soon." They both hung up. Deeks through on his shoes and grabbed his coat, gun, badge, and phone. Kensi called Callen.

"Hey Kens, what's up?" Callen said. Kensi explained everything quickly as she grabbed her badge and gun, sticking the gun in the waistband of her jeans.

"Shit. We'll be there soon." Deeks and Kensi ran out to the car and got in, before speeding away. Sam and Callen hopped in the Challenger and sped away.

* * *

><p>Eric parked on the side of 6th street and ran to Oceanview Lane. He spotted Nell and raced over to her. Kneeling beside her, he felt for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one: slow, but steady. He called 911 then turned back to her. She was banged up really bad and her forehead was bleeding. He applied pressure to her head wound. "Stay with me Nell. Stay with me." Nell's good eye weakly flickered open, her other was slowly shut. Her weak gaze rested on Eric. Her lips weakly moved.<p>

"E-Eric?" Her voice was quiet and weak.

"I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You're going to be ok." Eric said soothingly. He looked up and saw Kensi's and Sam's cars pull up. Kensi, Deeks, Callen, and Sam ran over. Kensi knelt beside Eric. Her gaze ran over Nell, assessing her injuries. Sam knelt beside her a moment later.

"Nell, what happened?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I-I d-don't remember..." Nell weakly answered. Deeks looked at her gently.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked soothingly. Nell wheezed.

"I-I-I don't know..." It hurt for her to breathe. "I-Inhaler?" Callen and Eric both looked around, but couldn't find it. He glanced back at Nell with worry-filled eyes. He let out a sigh of relief when the ambulance got there. Nell was quickly loaded inside. Eric climbed in with her and held her hand as they put her on oxygen. The doors were shut.

Kensi and Sam both stood up as the ambulance drove away. The Agents started looking around the crime scene. Kensi found a set of skid marks, and took a picture of them with her phone. Callen looked up.

"I've got a camera." He took a picture of it with his phone.

"I worked down here as a beat cop. There's a hair salon and an insurance agency on 6th street. Obviously, our guy chose a place where there wouldn't be any witnesses." Deeks said. Kensi put her phone in her pocket and stood up, her hands on her hips, thinking.

"She must have been beat up, then kidnapped and dumped her. The question is where did they abduct her?"

"And why." Sam added.

* * *

><p>The ambulance was speeding to the hospital, when Nell blinked weakly. One of the medics gazed at Nell.<p>

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"M-My chest." The medic moved Nell's shirt aside, just to look at her ribs, when Nell let out a gasp of pain.

"I think you've got some broken ribs. But you're definitely going to have some bruises there." The medic put gauze on Nell's head wound. "Anywhere else?"

"M-M-My left hand..." The medic grabbed a splint and lightly lifted her hand and Nell let out a scream. Eric softly held her right hand and rubbed her knuckles. He kissed her forehead, lightly.

Nell shut her eye tightly.

"I have to splint your hand." The medic said gently. Nell kept her eye shut and bit her lip as the medic carefully splinted her hand. She felt the black darkness returning and the last things she felt were the coolness of an icepack on her swollen eye, and Eric's hand on hers.

The ambulance parked at the hospital and Nell was rushed inside. Eric stood in the waiting room, pacing. Images of Nell flashed through his mind. He was going to catch the bastard that hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! 2 chapters up! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And, yes, we assure you that all will be revealed!**

**I know this chapter's a bit earlier in the day, but I can't be on later and I still wanted to post something for you all, so enjoy! **

**-A and K**

**Disclaimer: We do not own NCIS LA or any of the people...  
><strong>

Chapter 3

Deeks, Callen, Hetty, Eric, Sam, and Kensi were all in the waiting room of the hospital. Hetty was watching her agents, silently.

"I want a protection detail set up." Callen said.

"Definitely." Deeks agreed. "At least until we find out if it was random or she was targeted." Eric finally stopped pacing the room and sat beside Sam. Kensi was standing near a window, thinking. She didn't understand why someone would target Nell. She hadn't been around enough to make enemies. Sam glanced over at Kensi, then switched his gaze to Eric.

"Hopefully her memory comes back. Until then, we can try to piece together what happened with the evidence we have." Deeks nodded.

"After we see her, we should find her car."

"Family of Nell Jones?" A man said. The agents all walked over with Eric.

"I'm Dr. Cornwell, Ms. Jones' doctor."

"How is she?" Eric asked.

"Ms. Jones is currently waking up from a local. She's got a few stitches in her head, 4 broken ribs, a completely broken left hand, including her fingers. She's also got a swollen eye and a concussion. She's going to be ok, but someone really did a number on her. 2 of the knuckles on her right hand are bruised, so she did hit back. She's going to have to stay for a while because of her concussion." Deeks sighed with relief.

"Can we see her?" Eric said. He needed to see his 'partner'. Kensi smiled slightly, knowing her friend was going to be ok. Dr. Cornwell nodded.

"Certainly." He led them to Nell's room. They all stopped.

"Eric, why don't you go first. She's your partner." Deeks said gently. Eric nodded and went into Nell's room and sat in a chair beside her bed.

"Hey Nell, how are you feeling?" Nell blinked awake slowly.

"Like...a...punching bag." Eric took her right hand in his.

"We will find who did this to you."

"I hope so..." She tried to sit up, but her ribs protested painfully. She started coughing and wheezing. Gently, Eric pushed her back down.

"Just lay down. Take it easy." Nell blinked weakly.

"T-Thank you...for...for finding me...-" She whispered. "-E-Eric...thanks..." She finished.

"No problem. I'm glad I found you." He said softly. He very softly brushed her cheek. Nell tried not to, but she winced anyway. She glanced at Eric. "I-I-I...I-It didn't hurt..." But the pain in her eyes gave her away. There was a knock on the door. Deeks poked his head in.

"Hey Nell, can we come in?" Nell nodded weakly. Deeks walked in. "How you doing?"

"So-so..." He smiled gently.

"Nell...can you tell me anything that you may remember?" Nell shook her head quickly and pain clouded her mind.

"No!"

"Nell..." Deeks began calmly, soothingly, before Nell cut him off, hysterical.

"No! I-I-I d-d-don't r-remember anything! L-Leave! L-Leave me alone! I-I don't know anything! G-Go away!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, we were still updating it! Ok, well, enjoy!**

-A and K

**Disclaimer: We don't own NCIS LA or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kensi, Sam, and Callen ran into the room, hearing Nell yelling. Kensi glanced at Deeks, then Nell.

"Calm down.." She said. Eric rubbed Nell's knuckles gently.

"Shhh...it's ok..." Eric soothed.

"I-I-I don't remember anything!" Nell said, crying. She shrunk back into her bed, crying, terrified. She didn't want to remember...she was too scared.

"It's alright Nell," Sam said gently. Kensi grabbed Deeks' arm and dragged him out of the room, hoping Nell would calm down with him gone. Eric lightly stroked Nell's hair. Nell cowered to him, terrified. Callen thought for a second.

"Eric, why don't you just stay with Nell for now. We'll come back." Callen said. Sam nodded and left. Eric put his arms around Nell and pulled her close. He was careful not to hurt her. Nell leaned to her, sobbing. He softly rubbed her back.

"Shh...It's alright...It's ok."

"Keep them out...n-no more questions..." She said, choking back a sob.

"I promise. They won't bother you anymore..."

"Ok..." She pressed closer to him.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Nell...but we need to. We need to know anything you remember. That information could help us find the guy who hurt you." Eric said gently. Nell gulped.

Deeks ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Don't worry about it Deeks, she's just scared." Kensi said.

"Yea. Really scared. I want to know what the hell this bastard did to scare her that much." Kensi nodded.

"I think she may know more then what she's saying.

"Well I f anyone can get it out of her...it's Eric." Callen said. "He is...in all essence...her partner."

"She'll talk to him." Sam said. Callen nodded. Kensi leaned against the wall.

"I'll take first shift of guard duty." She volunteered. Callen nodded.

"Stay out here. She may talk if she is alone with only Eric in the room." Sam suggested. Kensi nodded.

"He-he wants to kill me...He...He told me...he wants me to suffer...until he's ready...to finally get rid of me..." Nell whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"I won't let him get you again. Neither will Callen, Sam, Deeks, or Kensi. None of us will let anyone get to you again." Eric said, gazing into her eyes. Nell shut her eyes tightly.

"I-I remember everything..." She whispered. "T-The guy stunk. H-He got me when...I was leaving...I-I fought back...but he got me in the chest. Then he knocked me out. I-I woke up in the van...He...He told me that if...if I tell the agents...H-He'll take you...and kill you..." Eric held Nell protectively to his chest. He wiped the tears from her brown eyes.

"I understand why you didn't tell them, Nell, but they really need to know."

"I-I can't tell them. T-They'll kill you..." Nell whispered. "I-I can't...I don't want them to kill you..."

"They won't kill me. They won't find out. I'll tell Kensi and the guys. I'll meet them somewhere secure so no one sees or hears us." He softly ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away stray tears.

"O-Ok..." She blinked. "J-Just be careful..." She begged.

"I will. I promise, Nell." A gentle, reassuring smile crossed his face.

"O-Ok..." She gave him a small smile. "T-Tell the team i-it's not them...D-Deeks didn't do anything wrong...b-but I couldn't answer him...I-I couldn't risk your life." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so hopefully they'll be an update on sunday something. I'm sorry this wasn't up til now, I was super busy! Reviews would be nice!<strong>

**-A and K  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well everyone: Sorry it took SOOOOOOOO long but we were still in the middle of writing this one! I'll try and get Chapter 6 up as soon as I can, but please stay with us! We'd like to thank those of you who have added our story to their alerts and who have added us as one of their favorites: we really love you all! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Also, there is use of at least one curse word. FAIR WARNING.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish...but nope. I do not own NCIS LA!  
><strong>

**Now: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Eric looked at the agents gathered around him at the boathouse. Kensi stood, leaning against the table beside Deeks. Sam was standing close by, next to Callen.<p>

"Nell does remember what happened. She didn't say anything because the guy who abducted her said he'd kill me if she told." Eric said.

"She was acting? Holy shit, she's good. I bought it!" Deeks said, shocked.

"Fuck! So this bastard wants both of our analysts?" Callen said, pissed. He took a deep breathe. Kensi ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled slowly, trying to set aside her anger for the moment. No one messed with their family.

"Neither of you are going anywhere without one of us." Sam said forcefully. Eric nodded. He didn't like the thought of being followed around, but he knew they were just trying to protect them.

"What else did they say?" Callen asked. He was very pissed that someone was going after his team.

"The guy got her after work. They beat her up and put her in a car. They drove to the alley and tossed her there."

"We need to find that car." Kensi said. Sam nodded.

"Ok." Deeks looked up. "Might be easier to keep both Eric and Nell together. And Eric needs to find her car and the kidnappers' car." He added.

"I'll take my laptop with me back to the hospital." Eric said.

"Alright. That works for now." Kensi nodded.

"Kens, you might as well take Eric back to the hospital." Callen said. Kensi nodded. Eric grabbed his laptop and they both walked out of the boathouse.

Callen and Deeks sighed.

"We really need to catch the bastard." Sam said.

"Yea we do." Deeks muttered. Then he sighed again. "Ok. I'll go through Nell's file. Any high priority cases that may have pissed someone off." he said. Callen nodded.

Nell blinked awake slowly. She sighed and looked for Eric.

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital was quiet until Kensi broke it.<p>

"How's Nell holding up?"

"She'll be fine." Kensi nodded. They sat in silence again. Eric had his hands braced against the dashboard as Kensi drove. She always drove fast. And she definitely wasn't the best driver. Of course, an angry Kensi led to an even faster and more aggressive driving. "Can we please get to the hospital in one piece?" Eric smirked. She pulled into the hospital lot and parked. "I'm not letting you drive me anywhere again." He added.

"I'm not that bad a driver." She replied. They walked inside.

* * *

><p>Eric went into Nell's room and Kensi stood in the hallway. Nell looked at him, relieved. She put a small, pain-filled smile on her face.<p>

"Hey..." She whispered .

"Hey. You ok?" He saw the pain in her eyes. He sat down his laptop and sat in a chair.

"My ribs hurt a little...thats all..."

"You need morphine?" Eric asked gently. Nell paused, then bit her lip.

"Yea.." She murmured. Eric pushed the morphine button for her.

"Thanks.." She whispered.

"No problem Nell. You should get some rest."

Nell shut her eyes slowly. She fell asleep. Eric softly kissed Nell's forehead, then turned on his laptop. He worked on locating the car that Nell was abducted in.

"Got it!" Eric said quietly with triumph. He had found the kidnapper's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...what does everyone think? I know...It's kind of slow so far, but everything we be revealed soon. <strong>

-A and K


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here it is everyone! Chapter 6! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by sometime next week! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! Your opinions are greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-A and K**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the same as last time. We do not own or claim to own any of NCIS: LA.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eric sent the car's make, model, license plate number, location to Kensi, along with the information for the owner of the car, and all other important information. Kensi read over it, and then forwarded it to the team.<p>

After Deeks left, Callen glanced at Sam.

"I'll fill Hetty in." Sam called Hetty and explained to her about how Nell remembered what happened and how the guy threatened to come back for Nell and kill Eric if she told anyone.

"Mr. Hanna, I want them both to have a protective detail starting immediately." Hetty said.

"Eric is at the hospital with Nell. Kensi's with them."

"Mr. Hanna, I want you and the team to find these low-lives using whatever means necessary. Do you understand?"

"We understand. Trust me. We want these bastards caught."

"Good." Hetty hung up. Sam looked at Callen.

"We should probably go help Deeks." He and Callen left and went to OPS.

Deeks kept reading through the pile of files when Callen and Sam arrived. They each took some files and began reading. Deeks glanced at his phone when it vibrated. He pulled up the text that Kensi had forwarded him.

"Hell yes! Eric found the car!" A smile crossed Sam's face, finding the car got them a step closer to catching the bastards. Callen grabbed his keys.

"Let's go." He and Deeks ran outside. Sam followed Callen and Deeks outside. As soon as Sam and Deeks were in the car, Callen sped to the address that the car was at. They hopped out and grabbed gloves. Deeks went over and opened the trunk.

* * *

><p>Nell dreamt peacefully, until the attack filled her dreams...turning them to nightmares. <em>She fought back as hard as she could, but then she could see a knife and she felt it stabbing her- <em>Nell let out a scream, terrified. Eric immediately put his laptop aside and gently shook Nell.

"Nell, wake up. It's ok. It's just a dream." Kensi nearly jumped when she heard Nell scream. She ran into the room with her gun out, her pulse racing.

"Whoa Kensi! There's no threat. Nell's just having a nightmare." Eric said glancing quickly at her, then turning his attention back to Nell. Kensi re-holstered her gun and exhaled slowly.

"Geez, that scared me." she murmured. Nell kept screaming, not waking up. Eric shook Nell a little harder.

"Come on, wake up. Wake up, Nell." Nell's eyes shot open and she burst into tears. She flew up and threw her arms around Eric, shaking. She clung to him, taking gasping breathes, terrified. Her throat was burning. Her gasping breathes turned into a harsh wheezing. Eric held her close, rubbing her back softly.

"Shh...It's ok. Calm down, you're safe." He whispered. Kensi fired off a quick text to Deeks.

_U guys find her purse? Nell needs her inhaler, ASAP._

Nell shut her eyes tight, still wheezing. She tried to calm to calm down, but nothing calmed her attack. Kensi ran from the room to get a doctor.

"You're going to be ok. Kensi is getting the doctor." Eric kissed her forehead. Nell clung to him, her chest tightening in pain as she wheezed. It hurt to breathe.

* * *

><p>Sam helped search the car. Callen looked at the trunk, right as Deeks read Kensi's text.<p>

"Oh shit! We need to find Nell's inhaler, now!"

"She's having an attack?"

"Apparently!" Callen searched the carpet and found it in the corner of the trunk.

"Got it!" He jumped back into the car in his side, Deeks' at his side. Deeks started the car. Sam hopped in. Deeks threw the car in gear and slammed his foot down on the gas. The car shot forward, doing 60 out of the lot, picking up speed in seconds flat. Callen's hand clutched the door handle.

"Are you trying to kill us all?" He shouted.

"Kensi taught me how to drive. Just hold on."

"I knew their partnership was a bad idea!" Callen snapped. "Because he now wants to kill us!" The car went around the corner, almost on 3 wheels. Sam held onto the door handle tight and looked at his partner.

"I am going to kill Kensi for being such a bad influence on him. Both of them need to be sent to traffic school." Sam remarked.

"Hey, I'm not normally this bad! I never took off the side mirror!" Deeks argued. He kept speeding to the hospital, then whipped into the parking lot as Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kensi ran over to Nell's doctor. Dr. Cornwell looked up.<p>

"Agent Blye? What's wrong?"

"Nell's having an asthma attack and she doesn't have her inhaler." She explained quickly. Dr. Cornwell ran to Nell's room with an inhaler, as Kensi paced in the hallway. Eric grabbed the inhaler and handed it to Nell. "Here, this will help." Nell clutched the inhaler and used it quickly. She leaned to Eric and shut her eyes, starting to try and calm down. Eric slowly rubbed circles on Nell's back to help soothe her. He smiled gently. Nell finally relaxed, finally able to breathe comfortably again. She leaned her head to his shoulder. Dr. Cornwell left.

Callen and Deeks hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked, Sam close behind. Sam led the way inside to Nell's room, Kensi behind him. Deeks and Callen halted at the sight of Nell, looking a bit more...calm then they expected. Callen still had her inhaler in his hand. They all breathed a sigh of relief that Nell was ok. Eric softly kissed her cheek. Nell pressed to him, a small smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Nell?" Deeks asked gently.

"Better..." Nell whispered. Eric held Nell close in his arms. He liked having her so close. He was glad that he could be here for her. Kensi smiled at Eric and Nell, then turned to Deeks, Callen, and Sam.

"You guys find anything in the car before I interrupted you?"

"Not yet, only Nell's purse." Sam answered.

"We should probably look at the files again, but so far we haven't found anything." Deeks added.

Kensi glanced at the boys.

"Ok. Keep me posted." She went back to her position in the hallway. Sam set Nell's purse on the bedside table.

"We should get back to work. Feel better, Nell." He said. Callen set Nell's inhaler next to her purse.

"Stay safe and stick together." He said, before following Sam. Deeks smiled.

"Feel better and take it easy." He left. Finally alone, Nell shut her eyes.

"This feels so...you make me feel safe..." She whispered. Eric gazed at Nell with a soft smile on his face.

"Good. I'm glad. I want you to feel safe. I'd do anything to protect you." He whispered.

"Thanks Eric...it means a lot.." Nell whispered. Eric softly wiped away a few tear tracks from her cheek from when she had the nightmare.

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep?" Nell nodded, then shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Callen got in the driver's seat before Deeks could and started the car. Deeks climbed in the backseat, and Sam in the passenger seat. They went back to OPS.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric held Nell as she slept, then shut his own eyes and rested.<p>

Kensi watched as a man in scrubs walked over. He headed to the doorway of Nell's room.

"I need to see your ID before you go in. It's just a precaution." The nurse nodded and reached into his pocket. Suddenly, Kensi was grabbed from behind, around her neck, by a pair of strong arms. Her fingers pried at the arms, trying to free herself so she could breathe. She slammed her head backwards into the other guy's face. There was a grunt of pain, and she was fee. She lashed out at the man and got him in the stomach. He nailed her in the face with his fist. Kensi bit back a cry of pain. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The fake nurse put his gun back in its' hidden ankle holster and smiled at the other man. The 2 men walked into Nell's room. Eric jumped to his feet when he heard a loud thud outside the room. He stood protectively in front of Nell when he saw some blood on one of the man's hands.

"What did you do to Agent Blye?"

"She's taking a nap." The fake nurse punched Eric and shoved him against the wall. He started beating the shit out of him, as the other man went over to Nell.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Eric yelled. He used all his strength to shove his attacker away, then punched the man moving towards Nell. The fake nurse, once again, grabbed Eric and pistol whipped him, knocking him out. Nell was roughly thrown on the floor. Both Eric and Nell were bound at their wrists and their ankles, duct-tape over their mouths. The man snuck the 2 techs out of the hospital and threw them in a van, before driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, the guy is back again! <strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed! I thought we needed a little bit of humor, so I hope everyone found drive to the hospital a little funny! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

******-A and K  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok everyone, SURPRISE! We got the chapter finished earlier then we thought AND...It's our longest chapter yet!  
><strong>

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and added our story to their favorites! We hit 20, and that's more then we ever expected! **

**Also, to address a couple reviews: Kensi's...injury will be addressed this chapter, along with Eric's.**

**DISCLAIMER: IN OUR WILDEST DREAMS...but unfortunately, we do not own NCIS LA or any of it's characters...just this plot. **

**Warning: This chapter contains some foul language, and some kinds of torture. If this is not interesting to you, please do not read.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**-A and K  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Nell blinked awake, her head pounding harshly in pain. "N-No...N-Not again..." She weakly looked around. She blinked away tears...until she saw Eric.

"Eric!" She stumbled to her feet and then stumbled over to his side, before kneeling weakly beside him. He wasn't awake yet, and the duct-tape was still over his mouth. Shaking, she pressed her fingers to his neck, relieved to feel a steady pulse beneath her fingers. She took the tape off of his mouth, and noticed the bruises on his face.

"Eric! Wake up!" She swallowed a sob, before continuing. "P-Please..." She begged, tears streaking her cheek. She picked up his hand and held it tight. Eric moaned softly and then opened his eyes. He very slowly sat up and looked at Nell.

"You ok?" He asked, glancing her over for any sign of new injuries. He ignored all the pain he was feeling. He needed to know she was alright. Nell nodded, then winced.

"J-Just my head hurts...that's all." She looked at him. "Y-You aren't ok...are you?"

"I'll be fine." He said softly. "I wish they wouldn't have used me as a punching bag though." His ribs hurt bad and so did his head. The rest of him was just sore. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the pain. Nell blinked.

"I...I wish so too...I-I'm sorry...m-my fault..." She whispered.

"It's alright. I don't blame you for this.." He opened his eyes and met her gaze. The door opened and the man walked in. Nell moved in front of Eric.

"Y-You are not touching him. I-I don't care what you do to me..."

Deeks kept looking through the files, and not finding anything useful yet, he decided to check in with Kensi. He took his phone and called her. Surprised when her voice-mail started playing, he left her a message, then tried again. A frown crossed his lips as he heard the voice-mail again.

"Fuck." He muttered. Callen looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Kensi's not answering." Callen closed the file as Deeks called the hospital reception desk.

"Thank you for calling LA Memorial, Kathleen speaking, how can I help you?"

"Kathleen, can you please transfer me to the 4th floor?"

"Certainly. Just so you know, the extension for the 4th floor is 4004, for future reference."

"Thank you." He wanted as the call was transferred.

"4th Floor Nurses' Station, Barb speaking. How can I help you?"

"Can you please direct my call to Room 409. It's Nell Jones' room."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to transfer any calls to her extension without proper identification."

"Of course. LAPD Detective Martin Deeks. Badge Number 908-674."

"I'm sorry, you're badge number is written down on the approval list, however you are listed under a different title. I need to be certain that you are the correct Detective, would you please tell me the title you would be under?"

"NCIS-LAPD Liaison Officer, Detective Martin Deeks. Badge Number 908-674."

"Thank you Detective, I'm sorry for the hassle. I'll put you through immediately."

"Thank you Barb, and it's not an issue. I appreciate the fact that you are following proper protocol."

"Thank you. I'm transferring your call now." Deeks' call was patched through to Nell's room. The phone, however, kept ringing and ringing. After 15 rings, Deeks hung up.

"Eric and Nell aren't answering the room phone." He said. Callen's eyes widened. Deeks redialed the hospital's main number, then entered the extension for the 4th floor. Barb answered, and Deeks immediately re-identified himself.

"How can I help you Detective, would you like me to call the room again?"

"Actually, I need you to go tell Agent Kensi Blye to contact me immediately."

"Let me go find her for you, hold on." A minute or 2 later. "Detective Deeks, it's Nurse Barb. Agent Blye is unconscious...and Room 409 is empty."

"Thank you. Get security up there and tell them that no one is allowed to enter the room. We'll be there in a few moments." He hung up.

"FUCK!" He relayed what Barb had told him to Sam and Callen.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled. "How the hell did the bastard get past Kensi! There must have been more then one guy. We better get over to the hospital." Sam led the way out to the car, followed by Deeks and Callen.

"Apparently, Kensi is unconscious. That's all I know." Deeks said, as Callen parked. They got out and ran up to the 4th floor.

* * *

><p>Kensi slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she gingerly touched the back of her head. She moved her hand and found blood on her fingers. She lightly touched her throbbing face. Slowly, she got to her feet. She had to know if Nell and Eric were ok. She immediately ended up back on the floor again, holding her head in her hands. "Nell? Eric!" Barb ran over to Kensi as she almost fell.<p>

"Agent Blye, take it easy. Your partner is coming. But you need to let me see your head." She said gently. Kensi moved away from the nurse and held onto the wall as Sam, Callen, and Deeks ran over. She stood in the doorway of Nell's room.

"Damn it!" Sam went over to Kensi and grabbed her arm, but she pulled away from him. "They took Nell and Eric!" She said, annoyed and angry.

"Kens, we will find them. It is not your fault." Deeks went over to Kensi.

"You need to sit and get checked out." He said. Callen nodded. Then he looked at Barb.

"Security cameras?" Barb nodded. She led Callen and Sam to the security rooms. Kensi reluctantly sat down. She put pressure on the back of her head and took in a sharp breathe of pain. She gazed at Deeks.

"I let them get away. I shouldn't have turned my back on the bastard." She murmured. Deeks gazed at her.

"You? Turn your back on someone? Never. Kensi, you probably beat the crap out of whoever did this. I know you. You put up a fight, I know you did. This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault except for the stupid bastard." Deeks said. A nurse came over, so Kensi piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun to help. Then she grabbed Deeks' hand and held it gently. She needed the human contact to calm herself. She shut her eyes and held her forehead in her other hand. Deeks rubbed her hand.

"Agent Blye, I'm sorry...but...I have to give you a small haircut back here. You are going to need a couple stitches. She grabbed the clippers. Kensi froze at the word 'haircut'. She immediately let go of Deeks' hand and stood up, turning to the nurse.

"NO WAY are you cutting my hair." She argued. She held onto the wall, dizzy. Her gaze was firm and full of defiance. Deeks grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"You need to get this taken care of Fern." He said. The nurse waited.

"You wont be able to see it at all. It's just the fuzz on on the back of your neck." She said. Kensi sighed. She had better things to do then get treated for her injuries, like finding Eric and Nell. She sat back down silently, clearly annoyed. The nurse carefully trimmed the hair from around the wound, then began carefully stitching it shut. Deeks lightly touched Kensi's arm.

"We'll be out looking for them soon." Kensi gave a small nod. She stared straight ahead, taking slow breathes, fighting the urge to cry out in pain. She quickly turned from Deeks and wiped away tears from her eyes. He lightly held her hand.

"Ok, I finished." She handed Kensi a bottle of pain pills.

* * *

><p>Barb rewound the security footage for the 4th floor.<p>

"Ok, there's Kensi. Let's fast forward just a bit." Callen said. Barb focused on Kensi, then moved forward a bit. "There!" He watched the bastards beat the shit out of Kensi, and then leave with Nell and Eric.

"She tried. There's no way she could have beaten both of them by herself." Sam said.

"No way in hell."

"We can try and run their faces through facial recognition." Sam said.

"Yea, but these jerks knew where the cameras were. All we have is a profile. It could take a while." However they had Barb print out stand-still pictures from the footage, and went up to join Kensi.

"How are you feeling Kensi?"

"Peachy." She mumbled.

"Good. Let's go then. We've got photos to run through facial recognition." They made their way out to Callen's car. Kensi smiled, pulling the car keys out of her pocket, proud that Callen didn't even know she had taken them. Callen looked for his keys, then cursed.

"Ok, which one of our 2 newest student drivers took my keys?" Sam chuckled softly.

"Kensi." He replied, not even having to look. Kensi smiled and showed Callen the keys.

"You didn't even notice when I took them."

"See, here's the deal. You and your partner here are going to be signed up for the next driving class. Which means...neither of you can drive, for work, til you pass the class. Especially Stitches here."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Cars belong on 4 wheels Deeks, not 3."

"I am a great driver." Kensi argued. "I don't need to go to some stupid driving class. I passed aggressive and defensive driving with flying colors at FLETC." She dodged Sam's attempts to get the keys back.

"I mean normal driving school. Not aggressive or defensive. Not FLETC either." He snatched the keys. "It was Sam's idea anyway. Besides, Stitches, driving class or not, you aren't driving anywhere. Not with your head funked up." He got in the driver's seat. Kensi climbed into the back seat, dragging Deeks with her. Then she rested her head against the window.

"Take a pain pill, Kens." Sam said, getting in.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Callen started driving.

"Kens...just take one. Even Wonder Woman has to take a pain pill every so often." Deeks whispered. He lightly rubbed her arm. Kensi swallowed a pill dry. She shut her eyes and relaxed, feeling Deeks' gentle touch. Deeks smiled at her gently. He knew she was worried, and probably blaming herself, but she didn't do anything wrong. He ran his hand down her arm to her arm and squeezed. Kensi gave Deeks a small smile, and held his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"I keep going back to the fact that Nell is the target. This whole thing seems personal. If it was one of our cases, I'd think that they'd go after one of us. And she's only been undercover once."

I just don't think it has to do with one of our cases." Callen said.

"Yeah, true. We'll just have to keep going through the old files." Sam answered.

"I'm not sure how they got her name though." Callen parked. He got out and went up to the OPS center and tried to run a facial recognition search on the photos. Sam went inside and went through the files. Deeks got out and waited for Kensi. She got out and took his hand again.

"You doing ok?" He asked gently. Kensi just nodded. She wasn't sure what to say to Deeks. She hated lying to him. Physically, she was in pain. Emotionally...she was a bit of a mess. She was always good at hiding her emotions. In her mind, emotions just made things more complicated...so it was best to keep them secret and locked behind walls. Of course Deeks was always poking and prodding at the walls, trying to break them down. She gave a small smile, and then sighed. She didn't want to think about what the men could be doing to Eric and Nell.

* * *

><p>One of the men punched Nell hard in the ribs.<p>

"Move away from him, bitch!" Eric glared at the men.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He glanced at Nell. "Nell...let them have me. I don't want to see you hurt." He slowly got to his feet.

"N-No! They want m-me! I...I don't want them to hurt you!" Nell said, scared, tears streaking her cheeks. Nell was punched again, and then shoved aside. They dragged Eric to another room and tied him to a chair.

The fake nurse stood in front of Eric, holding a large, sharp knife. He approached Eric and started slowly making cuts up his arms. Eric shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the burning pain as the man continued. The man cut up Eric's other arm, his chest, and his abdomen, before returning him to the other room and tossing him on the floor. He shut the door and left.

"E-Eric?" Nell blinked and went over to him. She saw all the cuts and blinked. She took off the hospital gown she was wearing, leaving her in shorts and a tee shirt. She carefully put it on him, just to cover his wounds, tears streaking her cheeks. Eric blinked and gazed up at Nell. He gave her a tiny smile.

"I'll be fine." He tried to sit up and gasped in pain. Nell helped him sit up.

"I wish they didn't take you..." She knew he was in pain, a lot of pain.

"I wish someone wouldn't have hurt you in the first place. I hope the team finds us soon."  
>"Yea.." She blinked away her tears. "You...You should have let them take me...They already hurt you too much..."<p>

"No way would I have let them take you! Nell, I'd do anything to protect you!"

"They hurt you enough already!" Nell said, looking at him. "T-They are using you to hurt me. A-And that means they'll do anything they want to you! And I don't want you to die!" She tried to hold back, but she started sobbing. Eric carefully hugged Nell. He held her close and rubbed her back. Nell leaned to him, careful not to hurt him. He lightly brushed away her tears.

"Everything will be ok.."

"I-I hope... I-I don't want them to take you again..."

"I hope they don't take me either." He lightly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It hurts...doesn't it...?" Eric nodded slightly.

"But not too bad." Eric was glad she couldn't see the pain that he really was feeling.

"T-That's good..." Nell lightly look the gown off of Eric. "They stopped bleeding..." She was glad she could focus on something. She wanted to make sure he would be ok. The cuts were still open and bright red, but they weren't bleeding. She looked around. The room they were in looked abandoned, old, and very dusty. Definitely not the best place for someone with a lot of open wounds. She put the gown back on him, shivering. Eric watched Nell. He knew she was scared, and so was he. They always had to hear and watch the agents get abducted or hurt...but now it was different. Now they were the ones experiencing it. And he knew it wasn't an experience he'd ever want to relive again.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, what did everyone think?<strong> **Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, and I didn't find Deeks' badge number online anywhere, so I made it up. **

-A and K


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone, here's the new chapter!Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! The response is shocking, I'm still happy about the attention this is getting. **

**Once again, there are some acts of torture. If this is something you do not want to read about, please don't read.  
><strong>

**A little note before you read. This chapter has some medical procedures, treatments, and vocabulary. I'm not a medical doctor, and neither K or I have a degree in anything to do with medicine. This is information comes from watching many seasons of _EMERGENCY! _Please do not use this information for real medical treatments or for self-treatment. Just saying! **

**Disclaimer: Considering I'm scraping just for gas money...I'd say not. Maybe in my dreams though!**

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Nell held Eric's hand tightly. She was afraid. She knew it had been at least a few hours since they were taken, but she wasn't quite sure. And no one had found them yet. She gazed back at her partner, blinking with worry. Eric gave Nell's hand a squeeze. The pain was finally starting to get to him. The cuts all hurt like hell. The men walked into the room. Nell pulled Eric close to her. She glared at the men. She was NOT going to let them take him.

"What do you want from me?"

* * *

><p>Deeks was still pouring through the files with Kensi and Sam, when Callen shouted from the balcony. "I think we got a match!" He ran down the stairs. "Facial recognition gave us a match. Danny Daumer. 25, lives in Santa Barbara. I also got a match on the plate from the security footage. It doesn't match Daumer's car, however it came back as stolen. Owner was John Gothman, 59. He reported it stolen yesterday, from a parking lot outside his work." He said.<p>

"Does Danny have a criminal record?" Sam asked. Kensi skimmed through the files, looking for a mention of Daumer.

"One case of drunk and disorderly," Callen answered.

"Here!" Deeks said. "Case under the name of Emily Daumer." He pulled the record.

"That would be his wife, deceased." Callen confirmed. "He also had a daughter. She died too." Deeks rummaged further.

"Laura Daumer, Age 9. The file says she and her mom were kidnapped from their house. According to the coroner's report, Emily was tortured. Cuts, bruises, broken ribs, skull fractures. She was being held for 2 days before they found her, however she was DOA. Laura made it long enough to give a statement. Says she was forced to watch her mom's torture. Coroner found evidence of a beating: multiple broken ribs, a skull fracture. Evidence of sexual assault was also found. Laura died in the hospital when one of her broken ribs punctured her lung."

"How was Nell involved?" Callen asked. Kensi pulled the report up on her laptop.

"Nell was acquired on to the case to try and track the bastard and find Emily and Laura." She looked up. "I bet Daumer blames Nell for not finding them before they were hurt." Callen searched.

"1617 Reich Street. I'll get us a warrant."

"I hope Nell and Eric are there..." Kensi whispered. She hoped they weren't hurt.

"I hope so too Kens..." Deeks said quietly, as they all grabbed their guns. Sam got his keys and they all ran out to the car, Callen catching up moments later with the warrant.

* * *

><p>"I want to make you suffer Nell Jones! My family suffered because you couldn't find them. Now, move away from Mr. Beale." He shoved Nell.<p>

"Nell, let them take me. I don't want you to get hurt..." Eric murmured, weakly. Nell winced, but didn't move.

"No! You aren't touching him!" She stood between him and Eric, and lifted her leg, then kicked him in the crouch. Daumer groaned and doubled over in pain. The other man started beating up Nell.

"Let her go!" Eric yelled, trying to get to his feet. Daumer recovered and roughly tied Eric to a chair. He started cutting Eric's legs. Eric bit back his screams. Nell fought back, trying to get over to Eric. She gasped in pain, tears streaking her cheeks.

"No!" Daumer finished with the knife, then began punching Eric. Eric gasped in pain, blinking back tears. The other man punched Nell repeatedly in the stomach. She finally collapsed, and pulled her knees up, trying to protect her chest. "Stop!"

"L-Leave Nell alone!" Eric choked out, before being punched in the face. The guy started punching Nell in the ribs anyway. She was crying and her chest was tightened with pain. Daumer had enough of it all and punched Eric in the head, then in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled to a stop outside the address.<p>

"Kensi, Deeks, you take the front. Sam and I will take the back." Callen said. Deeks nodded.

"Got it." Kensi said. She and Deeks took out their guns and got in position at the front door. Sam and Callen positioned at the back door. He turned on the COMMS unit.

"Ok. On the count of 3. 1. 2. 3." Deeks kicked in the front door, then entered, Kensi behind him, as they started clearing the front of the house. They could hear Sam and Callen doing the same. Deeks froze, hearing a scream. He pointed to a door. Kensi nodded. She counted off on her fingers. 1. 2. 3. Then she kicked open the door, making her way down the stairs, with her gun in front of her, Deeks right behind her. Deeks gun trailed on the men. Sam came down behind them

"LAPD!"

"NCIS! Drop your weapons now!" The men started firing, and Kensi quickly double tapped the first, while Deeks and Sam each put one bullet in the second guy. Kensi holstered her gun and ran over to Eric and Nell, quickly cutting Eric loose. She laid him on the floor as Sam and Deeks ran over. Nell was weakly trying to sit up.

"Nell, lie down," Deeks said gently, pushing her lightly back. Eric's eyes flickered.

"K-Knew y-you g-guys would c-come.." Then his eyes shifted to Nell, worried about her. Deeks saw Eric's gaze.

"She'll be ok soon, Eric.." He said carefully. He was more concerned about Eric. His entire body was red and his legs were covered with blood. Nell blinked slowly at Deeks. Callen came down the stairs.

"Medevac just landed." He said. He went over to Nell and Deeks.

"Medevac?" Deeks asked, shocked.

"Yea." Callen looked at Nell, then nodded up.

"Ok, Nell. Let's get you out of here." Deeks said, putting a smile on his face. He lightly picked her up and headed for the stairs.

"E-Eric..." Nell asked, her voice weak. Deeks reached the top of the stairs.

"He'll be up here soon." Nell shut her eyes and passed out. Deeks quickly took her out to the helicopter and settled her on a stretcher. One of the medics stayed with Nell, and the other 2 followed Deeks downstairs.

* * *

><p>Callen knelt next to Eric.<p>

"Eric, don't you think we're going to carry you out of here. The medics are going to bring down a nice, somewhat comfy bed for you to lie on. Ok?" Eric gave a small nod. Kensi held his hand gently. She glanced over all his injuries, immense worry in her eyes. He was hurt pretty badly. She hoped he and Nell would both be ok. Eric's eyes slowly drifted shut. He took slow, shallow breathes, his ribs hurting pretty bad. All his cuts were burning with pain. He was fighting to stay conscious. Sam was on the phone with Hetty, telling her they found Nell and Eric. He squeezed Kensi's shoulder gently. The 2 medics, Roy and Mitch, brought down the stretcher, with Deeks behind them.

"Ok Eric, I'm sorry...but we have to get these clothes off..." Mitch said gently.

"Can't that wait til he gets some pain meds?" Deeks said. He knew Eric was in pain.

"I'd rather not...I'd like to get at least his shirt off. We have to clean these out."

"He needs something for the pain." Deeks and Callen both insisted.

"He's been through enough of it already." Callen added.

"If he was hit in the head, I can't." Mitch said. He looked at Eric. "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine guys..." Eric said quietly, trying to reassure Deeks and Callen. Kensi slowly released his hand and moved out of the medics way, then stood beside Deeks, clutching his hand tight. Deeks rubbed her hand softly in return. He watched as Mitch carefully began taking the gown off, and then his shirt. He carefully made sure the shirt wasn't caught on any of the cuts.

"Roy, pass me the peroxide." Roy passed it over, and Mitch began cleaning Eric's cuts out. Roy checked Eric's eyes with the penlight.

"How's your head feel?"

"Hurts pretty bad..." He said through clenched teeth. He gasped and tried to hold himself together as the cuts were cleaned. It hurt so bad.

"I'm...I'm going to go check on Nell..." Kensi released Deeks' hand and rushed upstairs.

"Ok, we'll have the doctor look at at your head." Roy carefully noted any bumps. Mike finished. He carefully applied gauze to all the exposed cuts.

"Hanging in there?" Mitch asked, going for an IV. Deeks glanced after his partner, but decided to give her a few moments. Eric nodded. He glanced at Callen and Sam, wondering how Nell was doing. Callen gave him a gentle smile.

"Ok Eric, let's get you out of here." Roy said. Mitch finished the IV, then held it between his teeth as he and Mitch carefully moved Eric to the stretcher. They covered him with a blanket. Deeks, seeing Eric was being moved, went after his partner. Eric shut his eyes, trying to relax. Nell was safe now and so was he. Sam led the way upstairs. Callen lightly squeezed Eric's hand.

"Hang in there bud." He said, before going upstairs. Mitch and Roy took Eric out to the chopper.

* * *

><p>Kensi blinked. If only the men wouldn't have gotten past her...if only she would have fought harder..then Nell and Eric wouldn't have been taken. Nell wouldn't have gotten hurt worse and Eric would be ok. She shook these thoughts from her head and went over to the Medevac. She gazed gently at Nell, before brushing the hair out of Nell's face. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. Deeks sat down in the chopper, next to her.<p>

"They are bringing Eric up now." He glanced at her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Kensi said quietly, glancing at him. Deeks smiled gently, then shifted over to make room for Eric. They loaded him in. Kensi leaned forward, her thigh brushing against Deeks'. She squeezed Eric's hand. Eric murmured something they couldn't understand, then passed out. The copter took off, and Deeks watched out the window as Callen and Sam left. Kensi released his hand and sat their, silently. The Medevac took off. Deeks glanced at Kensi, then lightly squeezed her hand, before smiling gently. Nell whimpered, but didn't wake up. Kensi leaned her head to his shoulder and smiled slightly, glancing at Nell. Deeks put his arm lightly behind her, then squeezed her to his side gently. Nell finally blinked awake.

"Hey Nell, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Hurts..." Her voice was so weak and quiet that they almost couldn't hear it.  
>"You'll feel better soon..." Kensi assured her gently, relaxing against Deeks. Deeks gave a light smile, which disappeared when Nell passed out again.<p>

"How long until we are there?" He asked the medic.

"About 5 minutes." Kensi sighed softly. Eric had woken up since he was loaded in, and Nell passing out again was definitely not a good sign.

"Would've been faster if I'd have driven." She said under her breathe, worried.

"Well it would not have been safe with your headache. Easy Wonder Woman, we'll be there soon." Deeks whispered. 3 minutes later, the helicopter started descending to the landing pad.

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam waited by the landing pad at the hospital, Hetty beside them. They watched as the copter landed, and the medics opened the door. Nell and Eric were immediately rushed inside to the ER. Deeks hopped out, and Kensi hopped down beside him. They all went inside.<p>

"How were Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale doing?"

"Nell...I think she got her head whacked a bit. She passed out when I was loading her in, woke up while we were on the way here, and passed out again, not even a minute after waking up." Deeks whispered.

"And Mr. Beale?"

"He hasn't woken up since he was loaded in." Kensi said. "He was unconscious the entire ride."

"And Daumer and his accomplice?" Hetty added.

"Awaiting their trip to the morgue." Callen said, coldly. "At least it stopped with this bastard." Nell probably wouldn't be able to take much else.

"Yea. Thank God for that." Sam said. Kensi nodded, then gingerly touched her stitches and winced.

"I'm gonna get some coffee. Anyone else want any?" Deeks and Callen both nodded.

"If you could find me a tea, I'd appreciate it." Hetty said. Deeks sat down. He had seen Kensi's wince, and he was concerned. Callen's eyes narrowed.

"And take a pain pill." He said. Kensi ignored Callen's comment, and glanced at Sam.

"Sure. Thanks Kensi." Kensi went down to the cafeteria. Deeks sighed, and Callen rolled his eyes, knowing she ignored him.

"Mr. Deeks, is your partner ok?"

"Yea, she's good." Hetty blinked as Deeks looked away.

After 10 minutes, Kensi returned with the coffee and tea for Hetty. She passed out the drinks. Everyone said thanks, and Deeks took a small sip of his coffee and then set it down. Kensi just held her coffee in her hands.

After about half an hour, Deeks got up and went over to the receptionist. He couldn't take the wait anymore.

"Nell Jones and Eric Beale. Any news on their condition yet?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Not yet? Not yet? Have they even been looked at yet?"

"Sir, take a seat, and we will tell you about their condition as soon as we know." Deeks frowned.

"I'd like to talk to the doctors." He demanded.

"I'm not sure if they are available."

"Make them available." Deeks turned, feeling a hand on his arm.

"Deeks..." It was Kensi. Sam, Callen, and Kensi all stood up as 2 doctors walked into the room. Kensi gently led Deeks over to the doctors.

"Dr. Cornwell, Dr. Coulter, how are Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"Eric has a major concussion. I've stitched up most of his stitches, and put steri-strips on the smaller ones. He also has 2 broken ribs and one cracked rib. We have to monitor his condition closely because of the possibility of infection." Dr. Cornwell said. Deeks blinked.

"And Nell?" Callen whispered. Dr. Coulter blinked, before speaking.

"Nell has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm. We also did a CT scan and discovered that she has a skull fracture. She's currently in a coma. We don't know when...or if she's going to wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope everyone liked it! I have to say I was shocked about how almost all the reviews were about how they hoped Eric was going to be ok. But, I do agree with you! You all know the deal, Reviews would be really appreciated!<strong>

**-A and K**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh, I know it's been forever since we updated! I'm sorry, we were REALLY busy. But, thankfully, I was able to get this up today! Yay! So...I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted this story, I love hearing what everyone has to think!****

**Disclaimer: In my dreams... I'm just borrowing, and I will give them back when I'm done. **

* * *

><p>"Oh my god..." Deeks whispered. Sam sighed, worried, hoping Nell would come out of it soon.<p>

"S-She's going to wake up though, right?" Kensi asked.

"Only time will tell." Dr. Coulter whispered.

"Can we go sit with them?" Callen asked.

"Eric's unconscious, but you can see him. However, only 2 at a time." Dr. Cornwell said. Coulter nodded.

"You can see Nell too, but the same thing applies. Only 2 at a time."

Hetty nodded.

"Thank you doctors." Callen looked at the team.

"Who wants to visit them first?"

Hetty looked at her team. Deeks glanced at Kensi.

"You guys go first. I'll wait." Kensi said, sipping her coffee.

"You sure?" Sam asked. Kensi nodded.

"I'll wait with her." Deeks added.

"Well, I'll visit with Ms. Jones then first, if you gentlemen would like to sit with Mr. Beale?"

"Sure." Callen said. Sam nodded. Dr. Coulter led Hetty to Nell's room, while Dr. Cornwell took Callen and Sam to Eric's room.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat down next to Deeks in the waiting room. She let her mind silently wander. <em>What if we never found Eric and Nell? What if they would have been dead? What if Nell doesn't wake up? <em>Her hand started shaking, and dropped her coffee. Her gaze went from the coffee on the floor to her shaking hands. She stood up quickly, still shaking, and went to the bathroom to get paper towels to clean up the spill, fighting back the wetness in her eyes. Deeks blinked, concerned.

"Kensi?" He went towards the bathroom, as he saw her coming out. "Hey Kensi, it's only coffee-" He broke off, seeing the wetness in her eyes. "Kens...come here..."

Seeing Deeks look at her with concern just pushed her off the edge, and the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She angrily brushed them away, and didn't move. Deeks went over and grabbed her hand lightly.

"It is ok to cry..." He whispered, lightly pulling her closer. Kensi's arms slowly went around Deeks as sobs shook her body. She leaned her head to his shoulder, allowing his presence to wash over her. Deeks held her close, rubbing her back lightly.

"It's all going to be ok Kensi. I promise, it will." His voice was soft and soothing. "We found them, they are alive, and they are in the hospital, getting better."

"What if Nell doesn't wake up? W-What if she never wakes up?" She turned and gazed into his blue eyes.

"Well, I think she will. Why? Because this is Nell we're talking about. She's turning into a mini-Hetty. A mini-ninja. And there is no way she would just sleep through her whole life." His lightly brushed her tears away, his fingers lingering on her cheek. A small smile crossed Kensi's lips, and even though she finally stopped crying, she didn't release her partner. She shut her eyes and just leaned into him, letting herself relax for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>Hetty walked into Nell's room. She silently pulled a chair over to her bed, and took the analyst's hand in hers.<p>

"You're safe now my dear. And I promise, I'll do my best to make sure you never have to go through this again." She said softly.

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen walked into Eric's room. Almost immediately, they saw his eyes flicker.<p>

"Hey Eric, I saw your eyes flicker...I know you're in there. Wake up..." Callen said, sitting beside Eric's bed. Eric slowly became conscious, and blinked a few times, then bolted upright in bed. His cuts throbbed painfully, almost in protest.

"Hey. Easy there. You're alright. You're at the hospital." Sam said. Eric's eyes darted around the room.

"Where's Nell? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok!" He rambled, freaking out. Sam ran for the doctor as Eric tried to get out of bed. "I have to see her!"

"Eric, Nell's in her own room! You need to lie back down and stay still for a bit so you don't rip any stitches." Callen stood in front of him, trying to lightly push him back onto the bed. "You can't see her right now."

"I need to see her! I have to know if she's ok!" Eric said, starting to shake. There were tears forming in his eyes. Callen pushed him back down, lightly, and tried to hold him still without hurting him.

"Eric, she's being taken care of by a good doctor. I promise you, they are taking care of her." Sam and Dr. Cornwell came back in.

"Nell is safe, and so are you. You're both going to be fine." Sam said. Dr. Cornwell nodded. She gave a small smile as Eric laid back on his bed. He wiped away the tears from his eyes, starting to slowly calm down.

"How are you feeling, Eric? Any pain?" Cornwell asked as Callen let go of Eric.

"N-Not too bad. My head hurts. And t-the stitches hurt a little." Eric's voice was quiet.

"Ok, we'll I'm going to increase your morphine drip, so that should take care of the pain. Your head is going to hurt for a bit, you do have a concussion. And as for those stitches, they're hurting because you moved around a lot. You're lucky you didn't rip your stitches. So, I don't want you moving around a lot for a day or so. Ok?" She adjusted his IV drip as Eric nodded.

"Ok..." He wasn't too happy about it, but he knew there was no point in arguing.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"I want to go see her!" Eric argued.

"Eric, you need to rest. You shouldn't be moving around or walking yet. You'll tear your stitches."

"I'll be careful, Sam. I just want to see her. I need to see her."

"Eric...she's still in her coma." Callen said. "The best thing you can do to help her is to stay here and get some rest and get better."

"I still want to see her even if she's not awake. She's my partner. I need to be with her. If one of you were injured, I bet the other would do anything they could to see their injured partner." Sam glanced at Callen. Eric did have a point. But he still didn't like the idea of the tech being up and about yet though.

"I'm gonna talk to Kensi and Deeks." Sam said, then left.

"You're right Eric, we would. But if we had a lot of stitches like you do, I guarantee someone would be trying to stop us. Kensi and Deeks would probably fight to keep us in bed." Eric sighed, wishing they weren't so stubborn.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into Nell's room, and chuckled at the site before him. Kensi and Deeks were both sleeping. Kensi was curled up on Deeks' lap. Her head was on his shoulder, and one of her hands lingered on his chest. Sam had to admit it was cute, and quickly snapped a picture of it. Kensi stirred awake as Sam walked over. She stifled a yawn and looked at him.<p>

"Any change?" He asked.

"No. she hasn't shown signs of waking up yet. How's Eric?"

"Alright. He wants to see Nell though."

"Why don't you let him then. He will feel better once he actually gets to see her."

"He shouldn't be moving around much yet. He could tear his stitches."

"He can use a wheelchair. He'll be fine." Kensi said. Deeks blinked awake, hearing only bits and pieces of the conversation. He glanced at Kensi, then Sam.

"So Eric wants to visit Nell? Get his butt over here then." He was still tired, but he stretched. "There's this invention that I think would really help. It's a chair, with 2 small wheels and 2 big wheels, and handles on the back. It's called a wheelchair." He said. Sam rolled his eyes. Kensi got up so she wasn't on Deeks, then stretched.

"If you and Callen don't let him come, I'll kidnap him and bring him here to see her myself."

"I'll see what Callen says. And second, there's no way you'd be able to kidnap Eric without anyone noticing."

"You sure about that?" She replied, smirking. "You know better then to doubt me. With Deeks' help I could totally pull it off." Sam rolled his eyes again, then went back to Eric's room. Deeks chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Deeks and Kensi think he should see Nell." Sam said.<p>

"Finally, someone agrees with me." Eric mumbled. Callen sighed. He steered a wheelchair over, and unhooked Eric's IV from the pole, before hanging it on the wheelchair pole. Eric carefully got into the wheelchair. Callen and Sam silently took him to Nell's room.

"Hey Eric." Kensi and Deeks both whispered, Kensi squeezing her partner's hand.

"Hey." Eric whispered, as Callen parked the chair next to Nell's bed. smiling lightly. Eric turned his attention to Nell...his beautiful partner. She looked so small and pale laying in the hospital bed She was hooked up to a few machines. He lightly took her hand gently, then smoothed her hair back from her face, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Nell..." He whispered. "Please wake up. Come back to me. I need you." Tears glistened in his eyes. Callen quietly left the room. Sam looked at Kensi and Deeks, then nodded towards the door. Kensi and Deeks followed Sam out, giving Eric time to be with his partner. Eric brushed away his tears. He lightly touched the bruises on Nell's face.

"I wish they wouldn't have hurt you. I would have taken all the beatings for you if I could have. I can't stand seeing you hurt. I love you Nell..." Nell's eyes fluttered slowly, but she didn't quite wake up for a few moments. Her eyes shot open, feeling a burning in her throat. Tears filled her eyes and she started panicking. Something was in her throat and she wanted it out. She whimpered, but felt like she was going to choke on it. Her whimpers got more desperate and shrill. Kensi's eyes widened when she heard Nell's whimpers. She glanced into the room and saw that Nell was awake. She ran to find Dr. Coulter.

"Dr. Coulter, Nell's awake!" The doctor ran into Nell's room, while Kensi waited outside with Deeks, Sam and Callen. Sam and Callen both sighed with relief, and Kensi clutched Deeks hand.

"Nell, shh...It's ok. Calm down." Coulter carefully removed the esophageal airway from Nell's throat. Eric held Nell's hand, gently rubbing her knuckles. Nell took a few deep breathes as Coulter stepped out for a few minutes.

"W-Who a-are y-you? G-Get away from me!" She cried. "G-Get a-away!" She screamed. Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi ran in. Nell shied away, shaking, terrified. Eric got out of the wheelchair and slowly backed away from Nell.

"Y-You don't remember me?" He leaned against the wall for support. Sam grabbed him, brought the wheelchair over, and gently eased him into it. Eric's eyes were wide and filled with tears. Kensi stood by the door.

"Nell?" She asked softly.

"W-Who a-a-are y-you? W-W-What happened to me?" She stared at these...strangers. They scared her. Tears streaked her cheeks as she cried.

"Nell...you don't have to be afraid of us. We all work together." Callen said, gently. He lightly stepped closer, but Nell whimpered, flinching away. Deeks stood by Eric.

"Y-You don't remember anything?" Eric asked. He ran his fingers backwards through his hair as he fought off tears. She didn't remember what happened to her... she didn't even know who he is. The woman he loves doesn't even remember him. What if she never remembers? Then what is he gonna do? Eric was shaking slightly.

"Nell...what is today's date?" Sam asked Nell, gently, trying to get an idea of how much she remembers. Kensi held Eric's hand, unable to imagine how hard this must be for him.

"A-April 19...2-2008..." Nell sobbed. "W-What d-d-do y-y-you w-w-want w-with me?" She cried, her voice shrill with fear. Deeks gazed at her.

"Ms. Jones, calm down. It's alright. They are all your friends. You are safe." Dr. Coulter said, walking back in.

"It's 2012 Nell. Your memory is a little messed up right now. You were kidnapped and got hurt really bad. Your have a skull fracture and it caused your memory loss." Kensi's voice was gentle. Nell started shaking, even more scared.

"Someone took me!" She screamed. Callen moved over and lightly held her down as she shook screaming, just to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Nell, calm down. You are safe now." He whispered, keeping his voice gentle. Nell tried to get away from him.

"Let me go!" She wailed. Kensi took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She didn't mean to upset Nell.

"Nell, calm down." Sam said gently.

"If she doesn't calm down soon, I'm going to have to sedate her." Dr. Coulter said. Tears ran down Eric's face. He hated seeing Nell like this. She was so upset and so so scared. Kensi softly hugged him. He loosely hugged her back, and she could feel him trembling against her. She rubbed his back and glanced at Deeks.

"L-Let m-me g-go..." Nell sobbed. Deeks blocked Eric's view.

"Nell, it's going to be ok." Callen whispered. Nell was terrified, and she tried to pull away, still shaking. Coulter left the room and came back with a syringe. Sam gently grabbed one of Nell's arms and held it still while the doctor injected the needle and Nell fell into unconsciousness.

"She should be out for a while." Then she left.

"Let's get you back to your room." Kensi said softly to Eric, releasing him slowly.

"I-I want to s-stay here with her." He wiped his tears away slowly.

"We'll bring you back tomorrow. Once she isn't...terrified."

"Ok..." His voice was barely above a whisper. He glanced one last time at Nell, then kissed her forehead. Kensi took him back to his room. Deeks followed, as Callen spoke to Hetty, explaining what was going on.

"Poor Nell." He whispered softly.

"I hope she remembers soon." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Kensi helped Eric up onto his bed. He leaned forward slowly, wincing as he felt his stitches pull, and held his head in his hands. Kensi sat carefully beside him, touching her hand to his shoulder.<p>

"Eric...she will remember. It might just take some time."

"But what is she doesn't remember? What if she never remembers...t-then what will she do? W-What will I do? T-There's never a 100% certainty with these things. T-There's a chance she will never remember...All the m-memories s-she had of t-the team...o-of me...gone."

"Eric...we are talking about Nell. She will come back. But you need to have hope and give it time. Never give up." Deeks said. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. He loved her too much to lose her. He couldn't lose her to the past because of some head injury.

_Oh Nell...my beautiful Nell..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**So, did everyone enjoy? I know...it's a little bit emotional...but hey...if this all happened to me...I think I'd be the same way. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! **

**Any reviews would be greatly appreciated! -A and K  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok everyone, We've got the new chapter up! Not many people seemed to enjoy the last chapter, so hopefully this one's a bit better! Lots of Nell-Eric moments. Which is always good!**

**Don't forget, please review! We enjoy reading each and every one of them!**

**Disclaimer: I totally wish! Maybe it'd help me get my car repaired faster! Oh, and even though the characters Dr. Coulter and Dr. Cornwell belong to K and I, their names do not. We just looked at our bookselves, so Catherine Coulter owns her name, and well, Patricia Cornwell owns hers too!** **We also own Phil!**

* * *

><p>Nell awoke slowly. She glanced around the empty room. There was a knock.<p>

"Nell? My name's Marty Deeks. Can I come in?"

"O-O-Ok..." Deeks walked in and kept his distance, not wanting to scare him.

"S-So...w-w-who are you?"

"I'm a cop. LAPD. We know each other from work."

"A-Am I a-a c-cop?"

"No. You work with the computers."

"O-Oh...A-And w-who w-were those o-other p-people?"

"The big, bald one, that's Sam. The one with short brown hair, that's Callen. Kensi was the other girl, with long brown hair. They are...cops too."

"O-Oh...a-and...and the b-blonde one? H-He w-was i-in a w-wheelchair?"

"That's your partner, Eric. He does computers with you."

"H-He looked hurt."

"He was. But he's doing fine now."

"D-Did I-I hurt him?"

"No you didn't. He wants to see you Nell."

"H-H-He was crying...I-I must have hurt him..."

"Nell...you didn't hurt him-"

"T-Then w-why w-was he c-crying? K-K-Keep h-him a-away..."

"Nell, he was only crying because he's worried about you. He wants you to be ok. He wants to protect you."

"I-I h-hurt him..."

"No you didn't."

"Y-yes I-I d-did..."

"Nell, no you didn't." Deeks promised her. Nell shook her head. "I promise you, you didn't hurt him. And you aren't going to now." Nell blinked...then gulped.

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>Eric stood silently in the bathroom, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. He took a deep breathe and slowly exhaled, wincing at the pain in his ribs. Finally, he had a moment alone. Not that he didn't like the company of the agents, he liked having some alone time to think. It was hard to just let his mind wander when one of the team members was fussing over him and trying to make completely sure he was ok. He tenderly touched the bruising on his face, then gazed at all the cuts on his arms and legs. He was going to have a lot of scars. He paused, hearing a knock on the door. Eric rolled his eyes, it was, of course, Kensi checking up on him. Again.<p>

"Eric, you ok?"

"I'm fine, Kens." He called back. He heard her sigh, then the sound of her feet pacing again. That woman had absolutely no patience. He went back to looking at his injuries. He moved his hospital gown and gazed at the scars covering his chest. Eric's mind snapped back to when he was tortured in that room. He remembered the pain of the knife making every single cut on his skin, then let out a small gasp. Jerking back to reality, he opened the door and painfully walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You need more painkillers?" She finally stopped pacing and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"No, I'm good."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Did you hear from Deeks about how Nell's doing?"

"Last I heard, she was still out." Eric nodded and sighed softly. The door opened and Deeks walked in. Kensi smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." Deeks said. Eric looked at him.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes. Come on, road trip."

"I doubt she wants to see me."

"She's not terrified anymore. I spoke to her for awhile. She was afraid that she was the one who hurt you. And you're going to have to tell her it's not true."

"Ok." Kensi helped Eric sit in the wheelchair, then the 3 of them went to Nell's room.

Deeks knocked, then they walked in.

"Hey Nell." Kensi said gently.

"H-Hi." Deeks parked the wheelchair by the bed.

"Hi Nell..." Eric said softly, as Deeks and Kensi left.

* * *

><p>"H-Hi..." She glanced at him. "A-Are you ok?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" He glanced her over, before gazing into her eyes.

"O-Ok I g-guess. I-I w-wish I could remember..."

"You'll get your memory back. Tell me what you want to know.."

"D-Did I d-do t-that to you?"

"No, Nell you didn't. Daumer did this to me. He was the one who hurt you too. He's dead now. He wont be able to hurt us again."

"Y-You were crying though..."

"I was worried about you. And I was upset to find out that you didn't remember anything that happened...and that you didn't remember me."

"I-I want t-to r-remember... I-I do..." She gulped. "I-I r-really do."

"I know...I know you do." He said gently. He reached over and softly grabbed her hand. Nell held his.

"W-What d-did they d-do to me?" She whispered, then looked at him. "A-And you?" Eric lightly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"T-They beat you up for trying to protect me. They tortured me by making cuts across my skin with a knife. They came to torture me again and you refused to let them near me. They attacked you to get you away from me."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Nell whispered.

"Not your fault. Anything else you want to know?"

"M-My b-boyfriend. P-Phil. W-Where's he? I-Is he ok?"

* * *

><p>"She's a lot calmer now..." Kensi whispered.<p>

"I vaguely explained some things. Not details. She thinks we are all cops." They leaned against the wall, stretching. "At least she's not completely terrified of us."

"Yea..."

"I hope she remembers."

* * *

><p>Eric froze at the word Boyfriend.<p>

"Um...I don't honestly know, Nell. I can...um...try to find out for you though." He couldn't believe it. She didn't remember him, but she apparently remembered some boyfriend she had years ago.

"I-I miss him." She thought back and Phil's face filled her vision. Her heart warmed just thinking about him. Eric forced a small smile on his face. He took in slow, calming breathe. He just kept reminding himself that it was temporary...but deep down...he was jealous. She remembered _Phil _but not him.

"Hey Kensi? Can you get my iPad from my room?" He called out.

"Yea, sure." She brought his iPad in.

"Thanks." Kensi nodded, before walking back to Deeks. Nell blinked slowly.

"He was going to take me to dinner..." She began. "He had something he wanted to tell me." She looked at Eric and gave a smile. "He's a marine. Petty Officer Phillip Newman." She gulped. "I-I want to see him...w-why isn't he here yet? S-Someone called him, right? H-He's my emergency contact."

"Actually Nell...he isn't listed as your emergency contact. I am." Eric answered softly. He looked at the results from his search, then shut his eyes, dreading what he read. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, but she deserved to know.

"Y-you are?" She whispered. "O-Oh...I-I guess h-he's o-overseas then...right?" She looked at him.

"Nell...I really don't want to be the one to tell you this..." He took a deep breath. "Phillip died, Nell. He died 6 months ago while overseas."

"N-No...Y-You're wrong! H-H-He s-said h-h-he w-was c-coming home. H-He a-always p-promises m-me t-that h-he'll c-come back...!" Nell cried, her cries becoming wails of grief, sorrow, and fright. Eric softly pulled Nell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Nell. I really wish I was wrong." He whispered, rubbing small circles into her back. But Nell kept sobbing.

"Y-You h-have t-to b-be w-wrong..." she begged, her sobs making her body shake. "H-He c-can't be g-gone! H-He'd n-never d-do t-that to me!" Her arms wrapped around Eric, clinging to him.

"I doubt he wanted to leave you. He didn't plan on dying. When he and some of his platoon buddies were driving back to their base in Afghanistan, their vehicle was struck by a mortar. He didn't plan this Nell, he never knew it was coming."

"H-H-He w-w-was b-blown u-up?" Nell wailed. "O-O-O-Oh m-my G-G-God..." Eric held her close and brushed away her tears.

"Sh...Nell, calm down. Everything will be ok.." Nell kept sobbing, her face nestled into him, terrified and upset. He rocked her gently back and forth, murmuring softly in her ear.

"I-I m-miss him...I-I miss...me..."

"Sweetie, he will always be with you. He will always be watching over you. And you will remember those few years. It's going to all come back to you." Confidence flared in his words.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks waited, debating whether they should go in. Her cries were starting to get to them.<p>

"We should give them a few minutes before we go in. I'm hoping Eric can get her calmed down."

"Me too..." Kensi agreed.

* * *

><p>"I-I can't see him t-though! N-Never a-again...H-He's gone..." Nell sobbed. She shut her eyes, heartbroken.<p>

"But he will always be in your heart." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"W-What if I-I n-never r-remember y-you?" She whimpered.

"Well, the you will just have to come to about me again. We...We will make new memories together." He smiled gently at her.

"R-Really?" She blinked up at him, her face damp with tears.

"Really." His fingers brushed over her cheeks, wiping all of her tears away.

"O-Ok..." She blinked slowly. "Thanks..." Tears still streaked her cheeks. She clung to him tighter.

"I'll always be here for you Nell. I want you to know that." He stroked her hair lightly.

"O-Ok..." She leaned to him, shutting her eyes tight. Eric hummed softly in her ear. Nell relaxed against him. She didn't know why, but she knew she could trust him and she...needed him. She felt safe in his arms. She knew he would protect her.

"Why don't you try and get some rest?" He suggested softly, still stroking her hair.

"Y-You're not leaving!" Nell said, her eyes popping open and staring at him.

"I won't leave you. I promise." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"O-Ok..." Nell pressed to him and shut her eyes, trying to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. After Nell finally drifted off, he shut his eyes and fell asleep, holding her.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't sound like she's crying anymore." Kensi said.<p>

"Yea, I think she stopped." Deeks said quietly. Kensi smiled slightly.

"That's good. I think she's starting to trust him again." She paused. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for her to wake up and not remember anything. I can't imagine waking up and not remembering you or the rest of the team." Her hand found his and gripped it softly. Deeks rubbed her hand.

"I couldn't imagine it either."

Kensi leaned to his shoulder, and Deeks smiled. Sam and Callen walked over.

"How are they?" Sam asked.

"Nell was upset for awhile. I think she's ok now." Deeks answered. He quietly opened the door and smiled, before shutting it. "They'll be fine."

* * *

><p>2 days later<p>

"Well Eric, I'm going to have you released today. You can go home, but with all of your stitches, I'm limiting physical activities. No heavy lifting or driving. Here's a prescription for a pain med. You can take it every 4 hours, but no more then 2 at a time. Make sure you keep eating too." Dr. Cornwell said. Eric smiled. He was glad he could finally go home. Dr. Coulter walked in.

"Nell, you're also being released today. Take it easy, and I want you to stay with someone for a few days. And you're also getting pain pills, only one every 3 hours."

"You can stay with me Nell." Eric said. Kensi glanced at Eric. She knew it would be hopeful to both of them, but having 2 injured people without anyone to help them...just didn't sound like a good idea. Sam elbowed her.

"They'll be fine." He whispered.

"I-I can go home? E-Even though I don't remember...?" Nell said anxiously.

"Actually, Dr. Coulter and I discussed it. We both believe that a home environment will be...an easier place for you to remember. It'll help." Dr. Cornwell answered. Both doctors handed out their prescriptions and removed their patient's IV's. Kensi handed each of them a bag of clothes.

"I didn't think you'd want to leave in hospital gowns."

"Thanks, Kens." Eric said.

"Thanks..." Nell slowly got changed in the bathroom. She came out wearing a pair of blue sweats and a tee-shirt. Eric changed and came out in shorts and a tee-shirt. Nell sat on the bed, waiting. She saw a bruise on her arm and winced. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide it. Kensi took off her leather jacket and handed it to Nell, then helped her get it over her cast.

"Thanks..." She was relieved she couldn't see the bruises.

"No problem." Kensi got out her car keys. "Ready to go?" Eric helped Nell up, and she followed him silently out to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>We tried to end this on a bit of a happier note, and guess what? No cliff-hanger! So... Who liked some of the Nell-Eric fluff? I know I did! I want a show of reviews to see who all liked the fluff! And maybe soon it'll be all happy fluff! Reviews are always appreciated, they help me kick K's butt in gear! We're working on Chapter 11 as I post this, so hopefully next week at the latest!<strong>

**-A ...and K**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...I know it's short, but I wanted to get this up before the weekend! I hope everyone enjoys! And thanks to our 4 reviewers since last chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: In my funky dreams...but I don't own... *Sad Face***

**Enjoy!**

**-A and K**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Eric walked into his house, holding the door open for Nell. He set down their bags.

"You guys going to be ok?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

"Ok. If you need anything, just call me. My phone's on 24-7-"

"We're fine Kens. Chill. Go hang with Deeks or something." Kensi nodded and left, going to Deeks' apartment.

Nell sat on Eric's couch and hugged herself silently. Eric went over to her.

"You need anything? Something to eat or drink?"

"N-No...I-I'm fine...t-thanks though..." She rubbed her arms, her cast itching. Her ribs hurt, but she ignored it.

"Alright." He sat beside her on the couch, close enough, but leaving some room between them.

"I-I...I think I remember t-this place... B-But I-I'm not sure..." Nell whispered. A smile crossed Eric's face.

"I used to bring you here sometimes after work. We'd stay up late watching movies and playing video games. Then you'd usually crash here and we'd drive to work together the next day."

"O-Oh...T-That's why I recognize it...That's really good...right?" She glanced at him and blinked.

"Yeah, it is really good. I'm glad you're remembering things. In time I bet you'll be able to remember everything." Eric replied.

"Ok." Nell rubbed her arms and hit the bruise again, wincing.

"Do you want your pain meds?" He was concerned since she kept rubbing her arm.

"I-I think so." Nell whispered. "J-Just one though." He got up and got her one pill and a glass of water.

"Here." He handed her both.

"Thanks..." Nell took the pill, then leaned back, shutting her eyes.

"No problem." Eric sat beside her after taking on of his own pills. She smiled a little, then finished her water. Eric gave her a gentle smile.

"You tired? I can show you your room."

"Yea...thanks." Nell got up slowly. Eric carried her bag for her, then led her down the hallway to the spare room and set her bag on the bed. Nell slowly went through her bag in search of her pjs, and sighed when she found the pjs that Kensi had packed. _Trust Kensi to pack shorts and a short sleeve shirt..._ Blinking quickly, she stuffed them back in her bag, roughly. Eric went to his room and returned with a long sleeve shirt and sweats, noticing how quickly she got rid of the shorts.

"Here. Kensi tried. She was out of it a little bit, and she wasn't paying attention." He smiled gently.

"Thanks Eric..." She went to the bathroom to change. As she stripped off her shirt, she noticed all of the bruises that had been previously covered. Wincing, she quickly put on the long sleeve shirt and the sweats, then went back out and sat on the bed.

"Your welcome." He lightly kissed her cheek. "Good night Nell, if you need anything, my room is just across the hall, ok?"

"Ok." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Good night." She watched as he went back to his room, before lying down, pulling her knees close to her chest, ignoring the pain, and shut her eyes, trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eric changed into a tee-shirt and boxers, then laid down after shutting off his light. After a few minutes, he rolled over, unable to sleep, and grabbed his iPhone. He slowly skimmed through his pictures, and came across one of he and Nell at the Ops Christmas Party, last year. He smiled, tears in his eyes, seeing how happy they were then.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, Nell pulled her knees even closer to her chest, as her vague, peaceful dream turned into a nightmare.<p>

_(Nightmare)_

_Nell stood by a bright blue mustang, opening the door. _

_Someone came up behind her, and even though she fought back, the man hit her in the ribs, _

_then knocked her out and threw her in a van._

Nell let out a few whimpers, gasping, crying out. "Let me g-go! Let g-go of me!"

_She heard a man speaking, threatening to kill Eric,_

_before it went completely black. _

"Eric!" Nell cried out, terrified. Eric darted into the room.

_When the vision cleared, all Nell saw was a dark alleyway..._

_and Eric, his face masked with concern._

"Nell? Wake up!" Eric shook her shoulder gently.

"Eric!" Nell cried, before her eyes shot open. Eric sat beside her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Shh...you're ok. It was just a dream...you're ok..."

"S-Someone b-beat m-me up...t-then t-they t-threatened t-to k-kill you...t-then I-I w-woke u-up...a-and y-you w-were t-there..." Nell cried, taking a few deep, ragged breathes, terrified, tears streaking her cheeks. Eric stroked her hair lightly.

"T-That's what happen when you were kidnapped the first time..." He said quietly. "But the men who took you are dead. They can't hurt you ever again, Nell." Nell shivered towards him, sobbing.

"T-They are d-dead?" She asked again, just to be sure, burying her head to his shoulder.

"Yes. Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi made sure of it." He assured her. He lightly kissed her forehead, then pulled her to him even closer, hating to see her so frightened.

"S-So...t-that r-really h-happened...?" Tears streaked her cheeks as she shut her eyes.

"I really wish it hadn't...but yes it did..." He brushed her tears away and gazed into her brown eyes.

"O-Oh..." She pressed to his warmth, grateful that he was there. She felt safe, even if she was a little scared still. Eric pulled a blanket up over them.

"Try to sleep. I won't leave you, I promise. I'll stay right here."

"O-Ok..." She tried to relax, and then slowly drifted to sleep, leaning to him. Eric shifted into a more comfortable position, still holding her close, careful not to wake her up. He shut his eyes and fell asleep shortly after, comforted knowing Nell was safe beside him in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Time for Chapter 12! Sorry, it took my a bit to get this typed up, but the end of school is approaching in a less then a month, and I've been veryyyyy busy! So...I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up even quicker this time! And K and I are soooooo **  
><strong>thrilled with the reviews we got last chapter, they were amazing! Please keep it up, we LOVE to know what everyone's thinking!<strong>

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owed them all...but I don't!**

* * *

><p>2 Days later...<p>

Nell woke up and blinked awake. She rubbed sleep from her eyes, then blinked over towards Eric, remembering that she had retreated to his room after her last nightmare. Eric rolled over, feeling the bed shift as Nell moved. He yawned, opening his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile.

" 'Morning."

"Hi..." Nell said, yawning.

"Did you get any sleep?" He noticed that she still looked exhausted. Her nightmares had probably kept her up a lot, just like his had kept him up late.

"A little bit...not much..." She could tell he was exhausted too. Eric nodded.

"Nightmares bad last night?" He knew when they were bad, she came and slept next to him. Nell nodded, shuddering.

"You had nightmares too."

"Yeah... I did." He answered quietly.

"I...I heard you...You were trying to be quiet, but I heard."

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did?"

"No, you didn't. I couldn't fall back asleep and I heard you." Eric got out of bed and stretched. He grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom to change. He came back out and went over to Nell.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, changing the subject quickly. He didn't want to think about his nightmares.

"Bagels...Bagels with cream cheese. If that's ok with you."

"Sure, that's fine." He smiled, then went downstairs to get breakfast ready. Nell went and changed into jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, before she joined him downstairs. Eric put the bagels on the table with drinks. He pulled out Nell's chair for her, then sat down after she did.

"Thanks." Nell whispered.

"You're welcome." They started eating, and Nell sipped her juice. Both were silent. Nell spoke first.

"I...I had a good dream last night...W-We were playing Mario-Kart on a giant TV screen. Then Deeks and Kensi came in. They called it...Ops. What's Ops?"

"Ops is where we work. We work for a division of NCIS called OSP, or Special Projects, and Ops is our tech center. There's lots of computers and a huge touch screen. That's the TV you saw." He chuckled a little. "Hetty doesn't like when we play video games on it. But we've done it before."

"Oh...ok." She blinked. "W-When you were hurt...d-did I beat them up? Because...that was a nightmare I had..."

"Yeah...you did. You tried to protect me." He answered. "So...what would you like to do today?"

"You know...it helps to talk about it..."

"I'm fine Nell. I don't really want to talk about it." Nell blinked, then silently ate her bagel.

"I may not fully remember yet...but you don't look...fine..." Eric rubbed at his legs. The stitches were starting hurt really bad. He went into the kitchen and took a painkiller before going back to the table.

"Alright...I'm not fine. But I still don't want to talk about it." He finished eating, absentmindedly rubbing his ribs.

"Ok." She finished her bagel and juice in silence, then went upstairs to the room she was using. Eric sighed, then cleaned up the dishes and stood in the kitchen thinking. He knew he had upset Nell by not talking to her about his nightmares when she always tells him about hers. He went upstairs to her room and stood in the doorway.

"You really want to know? I dream about being tortured. I remember the feel of the knife cutting across my skin. I remember you fighting back to try and protect me and getting hurt for it. That...That's what my nightmares are about." Nell went over to him and gently hugged him.

"We're ok, Eric. We are..." He put his arms around her and let her closeness comfort him. She smiled gently at him. After a few moments, Eric finally released her and their gazes locked. Nell blinked.

"Can...can we go see Ops? It might help me remember."

"Sure, if you want to then I guess we can." They went downstairs and he grabbed his cell phone and car keys. They went out and opened the car door for her. Nell got in and buckled. Eric got in and put on his seat-belt. He was silent as he drove. Nell sat there quietly. Eric got to Ops and parked.

* * *

><p>"I...We work at...an abandoned building..."<p>

"Uh...yeah. It was condemned after an earthquake. It looks really bad on the outside, which keeps nosy people away, but on the outside, it's a great place." He opened the door and led her inside.

"Whoa." Nell said, walking inside. Eric chuckled, smiling. Kensi saw Nell and Eric, and immediately smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Nell looked around. "This place is huge." Eric laughed again.

"Yeah it is. Come on, I'll show you the Ops room." He laid his hand gently on her back and led her upstairs. Nell walked after him.

"I...I think I really remember this place..." She looked around the room, then walked over to a chair. "I think this is my chair..." She sat down and spun a bit.

"Yeah, that's your chair." He smiled and sat down in the chair beside hers. Nell looked around, and Eric watched quietly. "This place holds so many good memories."

"I wish I could remember them all."

"I'm sure someday soon, you will be able to."

"I hope so." She paused. "Tell me about one..."

"Alright." Eric thought for a few minutes, contemplating which one of the may would be the best to tell her about."

"2 weeks ago, you got to go undercover for the first time. Everyone was really nervous you, especially me. But Hetty said you'd be fine, so of course you were. Hetty's always right about those kind of things."

"Why was I undercover?"

"We needed intel about an organization, and we needed someone with computer knowledge, so Hetty sent you inside. You also knew a lot about the company."

"Oh...ok." She smiled a little. "You ever go undercover?"

"Yeah. One time. I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon. I prefer staying at OPS and being the eyes and ears for the agents, and not being in the action."

"I...This word keeps popping up in my mind...frelting?" Eric chuckled softly.

"Freeze-melted...frelted. And yeah...I was almost frelted. Not a good experience."

"Ouch. For such a cool sounding word, it sounds...painful."

"The word was Deeks' idea. He always comes up with the strangest stuff. But yeah, it was pretty bad."

"How were you frelted?"

"Well...the case started out with Ollie Drewett being murdered. He was in charge of a space technology center, Drewett Space Technology. He apparently got locked in a satellite testing chamber and "frelted". I went undercover as FAA Agent Gary Clay so I could get a closer look at the chamber and how it worked. The chamber apparently went down to 0 degrees, then up to 400 degress. I went to check out the chamber, and got lost inside. I was knocked unconscious after a few seconds. Callen and Sam saved me. It's because of them I wasn't completely frelted."

"Oh God...yea...that would have been bad." She paused. "If that was an Op...then I must have watched you almost get frelted..." She shuddered.

"Yeah. You did. You were the one who noticed I was stuck in the chamber."

"Oh." Nell blinked. "I'm glad you didn't get frelted."

"Yeah...me too." He smiled slightly. Nell hugged him gently. Eric held Nell close. He lightly kissed the top of her head. Nell smiled a bit and leaned to him.

"So, how do you like it here?"

"It's really cool. And...I like it. A lot." She smiled bigger. Eric smiled back.

"That's good. So, what would you like to do now?" Nell thought for a moment.

"Visit an old friend..."

* * *

><p><strong>SO...Did everyone enjoy this one? I promise more Nell and Eric moments in the next chapter! I really do! And head's up everyone, K and I had an idea over the weekend, and we've been attacking it since...so hopefully by the weekend, We'll have up our first One-Shot, called Cupcakes! So check that out when it's up, it's going to be hilarious! <strong>

**Before you go...please...hit that nice button down there! I'd love to read some more reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok Everyone, we're back! Chapter 13 is done! Now...here's the deal: This chapter was going to be longer...however...it's easier if we break it up into at least one more chapter! And...guess what...I have most of the next chapter written...so...I might be able to get it up before my prom at the end of the week!**

**Sweet, right?**

**Sad part...we only got one review for chapter 12... BIG thanks to CrazyWomanLovesYou who has reviewed every chapter in the past, including this one! **

**We are really grateful for your opinion, we're glad you like it, and I've taken your suggestion into consideration, I never noticed how much Nell stuttered when she was upset! Thank you so much!**

**For everyone else, I guess you didn't like it...so...hopefully this one turns out better! **

**Disclaimer: We only own this plot! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Eric stood silently beside Nell at Phil Newman's grave. He wrapped an arm gently around her waist.

"I can't believe he was blown up." She murmured.

"I know. It's not a good way to die. He probably died feel much pain though. He would have gone quickly." He rubbed her back.

"I hope so..." She leaned to him. Eric held her close to his and gazed at Phil's headstone.

"What was Phil like?"

"Funny. Caring. A little stubborn. He talked...a lot."

"Seems like he was a great guy."

"He was." She shut her eyes a bit. Eric softly brushed her hair back from her face. She blinked and gave him a smile.

"But you're here. And you're even better." Eric smiled softly. "Eric...thanks for everything." She nestled her head to his shoulder.

"It's no problem at all, Nell. I'd do anything for you. Anything." He lightly leaned his head to hers. Nell smiled and blushed. He kissed her cheek lightly, before releasing her. "I need to go visit someone while we're here." He walked for a few minutes before reaching the grave of Dominic Vail. Eric lightly touched the headstone. "Wis you were still here, Dom. We all still miss you." he said softly. Nell stood back, giving him space. _Dom._ The name hit her hard and she shut her eyes. She'd heard that name before. From Sam...From Kensi. Memories whirled through her mind where she heard his name. She tried to keep remembering, but she couldn't. Eric shut his eyes and sighed. He opened them, then went to Nell. Nell shut her eyes tighter. _Dom...Kensi's old partner..._ She bit her lip. Flashbacks of even more memories about what she had learned about Dom flew through her mind. She gave a few shudders, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Nell? What's wrong?" Eric demanded. He held her face in his hands and gazed into her brown eyes. Nell opened her eyes quickly.

"Dom...He was Kensi's partner...before Deeks, right? Went missing...then was killed? I remember him."

"He was Kensi's partner and he did go missing, and then he was killed. You are right." Eric said. He liked that she was starting to remember things, but he wished they wouldn't be such sad memories. Nell hugged him. She took a deep breathe.

"I want to remember you..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Nell, you will remember me." He pulled her close and wiped away her tears.

"I hope so..." She leaned into him. "It's just...I remember work...Dom, who I never worked with...Kensi and Deeks a little bit...but not you. It's upsetting. And it's frustrating."

"I know. I understand how you must feel. It's going to take a while for everything to come back. Maybe after you spend some more time with me, you will start remembering more things." Nell nodded against his shoulder.

"Hopefully." Then she blinked up at him and let a ghost of a smile cross her lips. Eric smiled gently, as he lightly traced her cheekbone with his index finger slowly. Nell blinked slowly, smiling, his finger brushing warmly against her cheek, and she blushed. Eric's fingerd dropped from her cheek when he saw her blush.

"Sorry." He said softly. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"No...I liked it." She whispered. She gaze up at him, giving him a slightly bigger smile. Eric smiled back. His fingers brushed against her cheek again. Her skin was so soft and warm beneath his fingertips. Nell leaned to his hand, shutting her eyes peacefully. His touch calmed her...just being with Eric calmed her. His presence...made her feel safe and protected. Eric's eyes stayed focused on her, watching her every emotion, trying to get a good read on her. He knew that she liked him, even though she couldn't remember him. But he also knew that, in her heart and mind, she was still fixed on Phil...and would be until she finally remembered his death and came to terms with it. He wanted the old Nell back. The one who remembered him and was his best friend. His Nell. He hoped that soon...he she would be back. Nell rested her head on his shoulder, blinking. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head lightly. She hugged him, then lightly kissed his cheek. Eric held her tight, then wrapped one arm gently around her waist, smiling.

"Why don't we head home now?"

"Ok." She kept close to him as they walked back to the car, holding hands, both happy to be by each others side. He kissed her cheek, before opening the car door for her. He looked at his iPhone when it vibrated.

Team outing tonight at 6. Karoke Bar. You and Nell gonna come? It was from Kensi. Nell and Eric both got in the car.

"We are having a team outing tonight. Pretty much we all hangout, just so we can all spend time together out of work. It's up to you if you want to come or not. They are meeting at the karaoke bar on 3rd Street at 6."

"...Only if you get up and sing." Nell said, giving him a big grin. Eric chuckled.

"Really. Hearing me sing is your one condition?"

"Exactly! This is going to be fun!" She laughed.

"Ok. Fine."

He texted Kensi back. _We'll be there!_

_Awesome! :-)_ Kensi replied. Eric put his phone in the cup-holder and drove.

"Hmm...Let's see...what are you gonna sing tonight?" Nell said grinning. "Maybe some Tina Turner...Oh, I got it! Cyndi Lauper, **Girls Just wanna have fun**!"

"No way! Not gonna happen!" He argued, laughing.

"No seriously! He could hit the high notes AND dance!"

"Sounds more like something you would sing."

"...I get squeaky in the high notes though."

"I bet you would hit them better then I would!" He parked, got out, and opened her door, smiling. Nell laughed.

"Ok! Ok! A different song..." She blinked. "Shania Twain, **Man I feel like a woman**!"

"Uh, still no!" He unbuckled her and scooped her up bridal style in his arms, tickling her. Nell laughed, squirming.

"But that's not high pitched!" She said, words coming out in between her laughs.

"I'm pretty sure that any guy's pride would be hurt after having to sing that!" He gazed down at her, grinning, and carried her inside. He gently set her down on the couch and continued tickling her. Nell laughed, smiling, then tickled her back.

"Ooooh. Poor Eric! Ok. How about sing that one, then go into **I'm still a guy**, by Brad Paisley!"

"I am going to pick my own song thank you very much!" He laughed when she tickled him, then attacked her belly, knowing it was where she was the most ticklish. Nell squealed loudly, giggling and laughing.

"Eric!"

"Nell!" Eric mocked playfully, grinning from ear to ear. Nell giggled, her face lit with laughter, and it made Eric pause. He gazed right at her, wishing he could freeze time right now and have her be this happy forever. Nell returned the smile, meeting his eyes. Eric's eyes locked with hers. Slowly, he leaned closer to her, his lips only an inch away from hers. Nell smiled and brought her lips closer to hers...when suddenly Phil was there. Confusion and fright filled her eyes as her mind whirled and whirled, and then it went black.

_Nell held Phil tight. _

"_I'll miss you Phil.."_

"_I'll miss you too Nell. And I promise. I'll be back. It's all going to be fine. I promise." _

_He kissed her softly. _

"_Hun...it's time ... I have to go.." _

"_No." Nell didn't let go of him. He let out a weak chuckle. _

"_Nell..." _

"_No."_

"_I have to." He kissed the top of her head, then peeled her arms from around him. "Bye Nell..."_

"_Bye..." _

Nell's head hurt so bad, her eyes shut as she waited for the whirling memories to leave, but they didn't. The darkness came back again...

_Nell got up, hearing the doorbell ring. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. _

_2 Marines, in full dress blues, stood on her front steps. _

"_Ms. Jones?" Nell's heart dropped. She weakly nodded. _

"_What are you...no...no h-he can't..." Marines at her door...she knew...she knew it was Phil. _

"_Ms. Jones, I'm afraid we have some devasting news. May we come in?" Nell nodded, biting her lip. _

_She stepped back and they stepped inside. She led them to the living room. _

"_He...he can't be gone..." She whispered. _

"_Ms. Jones, I'm sorry to have to bring this horrible news to you...but Petty Officer Newman died yesterday."_

"_No! You're wrong! Y-You have to be!" _

Nell's heart shattered, all of these memories swirling in her brain. She shut her eyes, afraid, wanting the spurts of darkness to stop, but it returned one more time.

_Nell sat at the couch, slowly going through the mail. She had just gotten home from Phil's_

_funeral. _

_Confused, she stared at a single envelope. It was postmarked through the Marines. Return name..._

_Phil Newman. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she slowly opened the letter. _

_Her eyes skimmed over the words, and then the letter fell to the floor. _

"_H-He left me...?" She whispered. She forced herself to throw it out, not wanting to think that Phil had dumped her, cheated on her. But that's exactly what happened. _

"Nell? Nell look at me. Tell me what is wrong, honey." He gathered her in his arms. _What had frightened her? Oh God...was it me?_Eric thought anxiously. Nell started crying.

"I'm sorry..." She cried. I...wanted to...and they came back! Memories came back..." She gulped. "He dumped me...I found out 4 days after...he died...by letter! He cheated on me!" She choked out. "I hate him." She added.

"Nell, it's alright. I should have waited longer. And I'm so sorry. He was stupid to break up with you."

"I can't believe..." She broke off as more tears filled her eyes. "I thought he loved me..." She gulped. "So he goes and writes me a Dear Nell...sends it...and then gets killed.." She pressed to him. "And Eric...it wasn't you.." She whispered.

"You can't blame yourself for thinking he loved you. He probably did love you for a while. You always think the best of people, of course you wouldn't jump to the conclusion that he did that to you." He craddled her to his chest and rocked her slowly. Nell leaned to him. She shut her eyes, gulping.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"You've been listening to me go on and on about Phil...this great hero...when you...you..." She paused. "It's not fair to you." She added.

"Nell, like I said, you didn't know. And up until he broke up with you I bet he was something of a hero to you."

"It's just not fair to you."

"I promise, it's alright. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok." She pressed closer. Eric pecked the top of her head. He glanced at the time.

"We should probably make some supper before we leave."

"That sounds ok." She slowly pulled her legs to her chest and gave him a small smile.

"Anything particular you want?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Nell thought silently.

"Cheese steaks?"

"Alright, I can do that." He softly released her from his hold and got up. He went and started dinner. Nell rested her chin on her knees and sighed. She rubbed her legs with her hand. Eric was quiet as he cooked, glancing at Nell once in a while. Nell just sat there. She tried to muddle through her recently reacquired memories. She was glad that she realized what happened with Phil. It was just...bad timing. She liked Eric. She liked him so much, and she didn't know what to do. Eric finished making dinner, set the table, then set the food at the table with some soda.

"Dinner's ready." He said gently, pulling out her chair. Nell got up and went to the table.

"Thanks..." she sat down.

"You're welcome." He sat down, then gazed at her. "You alright?" Nell nodded.

"Yea. I was just thinking. That's all."

"Ok." They ate as silence filled the air. "Well...tonight should be interesting. Just so you know Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi will probably all be hammered by the end of the night."

"Oh, yeah, that will be fun." Eric nodded.

"Callen and Sam most likely won't sing until they are drunk."

"That just makes it way more hilarious!"

"Yeah, very true." Eric finished eating, and they both cleaned up. "Ready to go?" Nell looked at her clothes.

"Should I change?"

"Up to you. It's a pretty casual bar, so you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Then I'm good. Yea...let's go." Eric gently took her hand and went outside. Nell held his hand as they walked to the car. Eric helped her into the car.

Eric parked near Kensi's and Sam's cars and got out. She got out and gave him a smile. Eric entwined her fingers with his and led her inside. He spotted the team sitting at a table, drinking and laughing.

"Hey guys!" Kensi said, waving them over. She was perched on Deeks' lap, holding a beer in her hand. Eric smiled and walked over with Nell. Sam said hi.

"Hey you two!" Deeks said, sipping his beer. Callen smiled.

"Awesome, everyone's here."

"Cool! So, who's gonna go first?" Kensi asked. Eric sat down and pulled a chair up beside him for Nell. Nell sat and smiled. He gently put an arm around Nell.

"You should!" Deeks said, poking Kensi's side. She laughed.

"Nope. Not until you go." She sipped her beer and smiled. Nell leaned to Eric as Deeks downed his whole beer. He glanced at the stage.

"Oh Dear Lord...It's country night." He bit his lip, sighed, downed another beer, then went onstage. His eyes caught the TV screen and blinked. "Seriously?" He muttered. He shut his eyes as the song started playing. _**Brad Paisley's: I'm Still A Guy.**_ Callen burst out laughing as Deeks started singing. Nell grinned.

When you see a deer you see Bambi  
>And I see antlers up on the wall<br>When you see a lake you think picnic  
>And I see a large mouth up under that log<br>You're probably thinking that you're going to change me  
>In some ways well maybe you might<br>Scrub me down, dress me up but no matter what  
>I'm still a guy<p>

Kensi's eyes were glued to Deeks as he sang.

"I never thought I'd ever hear Deeks sing. Didn't think he'd actually get up there." Eric said.

"Well...he did have 2 beers." Nell said.

"Very very true." Eric squeezed her as Kensi cheered.

When you see a priceless French painting  
>I see a drunk, naked girl<br>You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy  
>And I'd like to give it a whirl<br>Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of  
>And in a weak moment I might<p>

walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall  
>But remember, I'm still a guy<p>

(Chorus below)  
>I'll pour out my heart<br>Hold your hand in the car  
>Write a love song that makes you cry<br>Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground  
>'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by<p>

I can hear you now talking to your friends  
>Saying, "Yeah girls he's come a long way"<br>From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club

And building a fire in a cave  
>But when you say a backrub means only a backrub<br>Then you swat my hand when I try  
>Well, what can I say at the end of the day<br>Honey, I'm still a guy

(Chorus)

These days there's dudes getting facials  
>Manicured, waxed and botoxed<br>With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands  
>You can't grip a tacklebox<p>

With all of these men lining up to get neutered  
>It's hip now to be feminized<br>I don't highlight my hair  
>I've still got a pair<br>Yeah honey, I'm still a guy

Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked  
>There's a gun in my truck<br>Oh thank God, I'm still a guy

Once the song ended, Deeks bowed and smiled a little as he stepped off the stage. Kensi drank a few tequila shots, then got up. She went over and hugged him.

"You sing really good." He hugged her.

"I'm not that good..." he said. Callen grinned a little, watching from the backgroung.

"Oh God...Kensi and Tequila..."

"Yes you are Deeks." She smiled and went up to the stage. _**Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson **_ started playing. Kensi sang, totally getting into it.

Well, I ain't never been Barbie doll type

No, I can't swig that sweet champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night

In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate

I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait

Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip

I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip

'Cause I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad

I'm just a product of my raising, I say, ?Hey y'all? and ?Yee-haw?

And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long

And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country

Let me get a big 'Hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah

Victoria's Secret, well their stuffs real nice

Oh, but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price

Still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV

No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me

Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore

But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door

Hey, I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad

I'm just a product of my raising I say, ?Hey y'all? and ?Yee-haw?

And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long

And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country

Let me get a big 'Hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah

I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad

I'm just a product of my raising, I say, ?Hey y'all? and ?Yee-haw?

And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long

And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country

Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah

Hell yeah, I said hell yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I need to say that I am a huge country fan, if you couldn't tell. <strong>  
><strong>If you have never heard any of the songs listed above, I suggest you look them up on youtube! They are amazing!<strong>

**And yes, there's more karaoke scenes in the next chapter (or 2. Depends on how long they are.) **

**Disclaimer: All songs and lyrics belong to the artists and record companies. Not me. **

**So...I hope everyone enjoyed, and PLEASE review! It helps me get this up faster!**

**So come on, hit the button...hit it. It's right down there. **

**\ /**

**\/**


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my gosh...I am so so so so so sorry...I know I said the end of last week... but...I had prom...and...other things come up. End of school is sooooo busy. But...I got it up now! Forgive me! So So so sorry! We got 3 reviews last chapter, so definitely better then chapter 12, so thanks to you 3!

Well...on with the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I completely wish I owned this...sadly...but I do not...

* * *

><p>(This starts at the end of Kensi's song from the previous chapter)<p>

Sam smirked as he watched Kensi.

"Kensi and Tequila are never a good combination." Eric and Nell burst out laughing.

"And that was proof." Nell said, as Kensi finished singing. Callen nodded, ordering 3 shots of vodka, and drinking one.

"Oh yeah." Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes. Kensi hopped off the stage and into Deeks' arms, smiling.

"That was fun!" She said, grinning. Deeks squeezed her.

"You looked like you were having fun!" Kensi's lips slowly met Deeks'. He kissed her back, his eyes lit up.

"Woah..." Eric said softly

Nell nudged Eric. "You should get up there and sing!"

"Really? Right now?"

"Yea. Or you can go after you are done watching them." She joked. "Alright. Fine." He went up on stage. Callen's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to spit out the vodka he had just swallowed, seeing Deeks and Kensi. Kensi smiled at Deeks.

Sam chuckled. "No more alcohol for her."

Eric chuckled, then glanced at Nell. "Alright. Fine." He went up on stage. _**Amazed by You: Lonestar **_started playing. Eric gave Nell a gentle smile and met his eyes as he started singing.

Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone,  
>Or anything<br>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

[Chorus]  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>I'm so in love with you  
>It just keeps getting better<br>I want to spend the rest of my life,  
>with you by my side<br>Forever and ever  
>Every little thing that you do,<br>Baby I'm amazed by you.

The smell of your skin,  
>The taste of your kiss,<br>The way you whisper in the dark.  
>Your hair all around me,<br>Baby you surround me  
>Touch every place in my heart<br>Oh it feels like the first time  
>Every time.<br>I want to spend the whole night  
>In your eyes<p>

[Chorus:Repeat x2]

Nell smiled. Deeks stroked Kensi's cheek lightly. She pushed him lightly into a chair and sat with him, nestled to his side. . Callen and Sam each took a shot of vodka. Eric came over after he finished singing and smiled at Nell.

"Happy now?" He asked gazing at her gently.

"Very happy." Nell said, smiling. Deeks pulled Kensi close.

"Nell, your turn!"

"Really?" Nell said, shyly. Deeks nodded.

"Go!" Nell blinked, sipped her soda, then went onstage. Seeing the screen, a smirk crossed her lips, and then she rolled her eyes. _**Before He Cheats: Carrie Underwood**_ started playing, and she immediately started singing. Eric watched, smiling, noticing how relaxed she looked as she sang, and picking up immediately on all the emotion in her voice.

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a bleached-blond tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<p>

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
>With a pool stick<br>Showing her how to shoot a combo  
>And he don't know<p>

I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<p>

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
>Worth of that bathroom Polo<br>Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<p>

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, before he cheats<p>

Nell gave a small smile as she quickly exited the stage and went back to the table.

"You did great Nell!" Eric said. Nell smiled.

"Thanks. You sounded amazing." Callen rolled his eyes as Kensi gazed at him and Sam.

"Come on you guys, get up there!" Sam groaned, and both he and Callen downed 2 more shots, before going onstage. Deeks cheered. _**Red Solo Cup: Toby Keith**_ start to play. Sam mumbled under his breathe, then both started to said sing.

Eric and Nell were both laughing.

Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle For barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals

And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinking from glass  
>A red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in 14 years they are decomposable<p>

And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable

Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass. Woo!

Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party

I love you red solo cup, I lift you up Proceed to party, proceed to party

Now I really love how you're easy to stack But I really hate how you're easy to crack

Cuz when beer runs down in front of my pack Well that my friends is quite yucky  
>But I have to admit the ladies get smitten Admiring how sharply my first name is written<p>

On you with a sharpie when I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky

Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party I love you red solo cup, I lift you up Proceed to party, proceed to party

Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow

But only you, red, will do for this fellow

Cuz you are the Abbot to my Costello

And you are the fruit to my loom

Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic

You're more than amazing you're more than fantastic

And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic when i look at you and say:

"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup. (No, no, God no!)

You're my, you're my (friend?) friend. (life long!) Thank you for being my friend."

Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party I love you red solo cup, I lift you up Proceed to party, proceed to party  
>Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party I love you red solo cup, I lift you up Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party I love you red solo cup, I lift you up Let's have a party, proceed to party  
>Red solo cup! Solo cup!<p>

Kensi clapped and whistled when the song ended. Sam flipped her off, and Deeks laughed.

"Encore!" Eric shouted. Then Callen flipped him off too. _**Should've Been a Cowboy: Toby Keith**_ started playing. Nell grinned.

"Come on!"

"You guys are in for it later!" Sam said, drowning another beer.

"Oh shut up and sing!" Nell said. Deeks laughed. Kensi pecked Deeks cheek. Eric flashed a smile at Nell. Callen and Sam slowly sang.

I bet you've never heard ole Marshall Dillion say  
>Miss Kitty have you ever thought of running away<br>Settling down will you marry me  
>If I asked you twice and begged you pretty please<br>She'd of said Yes in a New York minute  
>They never tied the knot<br>His heart wasn't in it  
>He stole a kiss as he rode away<br>He never hung his hat up at Kitty's place

I should've been a Cowboy  
>I should've learned to rope and ride<br>Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
>Stealing the young girl's hearts<br>Just like Gene and Roy  
>Singing those campfire songs<br>I should've been a cowboy

I might of had a side kick with a funny name  
>Running wild through the hills chasing Jesse James<br>Ending up on the brink of danger  
>Riding shotgun for the Texas Rangers<br>Go west young man, haven't you been told  
>California's full of whiskey, women and gold<br>Sleeping out all night beneath the desert stars  
>Dream in my eye and a prayer in my heart<p>

I should've been a Cowboy  
>I should've learned to rope and ride<br>Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
>Stealing the young girl's hearts<br>Just like Gene and Roy  
>Singing those campfire songs<br>I should've been a cowboy

I should've been a Cowboy  
>I should'be learned to rope and ride<br>Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
>Stealing the young girl's hearts<br>Just like Gene and Roy  
>Singing those campfire songs<br>I should've been a Cowboy _[x4]_

As soon as the song ended, Callen jumped off stage and went back to the table.

"I need more booze. Now." He said. Deeks laughed as he pulled Kensi back onto his lap. Nell grinned. Sam sat down and ordered more vodka. Kensi leaned back to Deeks' chest.

"So...who wants to go now? I think Kensi and Deeks should sing together!" Deeks grinned, swallowed a shot, and stood Kensi up.

"Let's go Kens."

Kensi took Deeks' hand and led him to the stage. _**Our Kind of Love: Lady Antebellum**_ started playing. Kensi gazed into Deeks' eyes as she sang. Sam was smirking.

You wear your smile like a summer sky  
>Just shining down on me and you<br>I swear your heart is a free bird  
>On a lazy Sunday afternoon<p>

I love the way that you were up for anything  
>Never worried 'bout what people say<br>That's right, oh that's right  
>What we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<br>Mm that's our kind of love

Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
>Down along the riverbank<br>Always holding hands, never making plans  
>Just living in the moment, babe<p>

You get me laughing with those funny faces  
>You somehow always know just what to say<br>That's right, oh that's right  
>What we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<br>That's our kind of love

Oh that's right, baby you and I  
>What we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, oh<br>Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<p>

Oo, that's our kind of love  
>Oh, that's our kind of love<p>

1,2,3, here we go!  
>Oo, yeah<br>That's our kind of love, girl  
>Dontcha know it<p>

"They sound great together." Eric said. He lightly pecked her cheek. Nell smiled.

"Yea they do."

"Bet you and I would sound great together too." Nell blinked.

"Yea, we would."

Deeks smiled when the song ended. Kensi kissed his cheek, then they got off stage. Eric stood and offered Nell his hand.

"Would you like to sing with me?" He asked. Nell took his hand and stood.

"Sure." They went on the stage and Eric stood beside Nell. _**Remind Me: Brad Paisley, Carrie Underwood**_ started playing. Eric took a deep breath, then began singing. Nell listened to him, smiling, focusing on his voice, and then she started to sing. Deeks slid his arms around Kensi and she snuggled close, sitting on his lap.

[Bold is Brad, Italics is Carrie)  
><strong>We didn't care if people stared<br>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<br>It's hard to believe that was me and you  
>Now we keep saying that we're OK<br>But I don't want to settle for good not great  
>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again<strong>

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**  
><em>Remind me, remind me<em>  
><strong>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<strong>  
><em>Remind me, remind me<em>

_Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<em>  
><strong>I felt bad cause you missed your flight<strong>

_**But that meant we had one more night**_

_Do you remember how it used to be  
>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<em>  
><strong>Remind me, baby, remind me<strong>

_Oh, so on fire so in love  
>That look in your eyes that I miss so much<em>  
><strong>Remind me, baby, remind me<strong>

"They are so cute together." Kensi murmured in his ear.

"Yes they are..." Deeks answered. Kensi smiled when she took a shot of bourbon.

"Everything seems so normal again right now." Sam said softly. Deeks nodded.

**I wanna feel that way**  
><em>Yeah, I wanna hold you close<em>

_**Oh, if you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<strong>_

_Baby, remind me, remind me_

_Do you remember the way it felt?_  
><strong> You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<strong>  
><em>Remind me<em>  
><strong>Yeah, remind me<strong>

_All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me**

_**Oh, baby, remind me**_

_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me_  
><strong>Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<strong>  
><em>Oh, yeah, remind me<em>  
><strong>Baby, remind me <strong>

Kensi pecked Deeks lightly on the lips She offered him a sip of her beer. Deeks took a sip, then ruffled her hair, laughing. Kensi giggled.

"I love your giggle." Kensi slapped him lightly, fixing her hair as her cheeks flushed a little. Deeks squeezed her.

Eric smiled as the song ended. Singing with Nell was amazing. Nell grinned at him. He pulled her in for a hug, and kissed the top of her head. Nell smiled, hugging him close. Suddenly, her mind went black. Her arms tightened a bit around him. Memories flashed through her mind. Eric in Ops at the Touch plasma...Eric in his surfer shorts with a surfboard...Eric in his odd Christmas surfer shirt...Eric talking over Comms...just...Eric. She shut her eyes as the memories kept whirling by. Eric carried Nell off the stage and sat in his chair, pulling her onto his lap.

"Talk to me Nell...what are you remembering?"

"...you." She blinked. "You..." She repeated, her voice still a murmur. "Just you.."

* * *

><p>So...to make it up to everyone...There's going to be a nice Nelric moment in the next chapter!<p>

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, after 2 busy weeks we finally got this one finished for you! Also, a special shout-out to _funny dj _who asked for more Densi moments too, and guess what, I'd say this chapters got..at least one! Also, some more Eric and Nell fluff too! Yay! Also, this is the last chapter of the karaoke scenes...so no more songs.  
><strong>

**Oh...I forgot to mention...anyone who does not watch PG 13 movies...please do not google the music video to the first song in this chapter. It's intended for ...a slightly older age group. Trust me on this. It's not horrible...but...fair warning! We only included this song for a humor stand-point...at least we thought it was funny!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: We don't own LA...(sad face) or the songs in this chapter...(another sad face.)  
><strong>

**So...I'm going to shut up so you can read! Enjoy! Oh my, almost forgot...Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We went over 50 reviews now, so thank you everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Eric set Nell down on her feet and led her outside. He leaned against the side of the building and gazed into her eyes.

"What do you remember about me?"

"You. I kept seeing you..." She paused. "Over...and over again." She put her arms around her waist. "At work...you with a surfboard...listening to music...movies and popcorn at your house..."

"I told you that you'd remember me." He murmured, slipping an arm around her. She pressed to him, shut her eyes, nodded, then nestled her head against his shoulder. Eric's lips lightly pressed against her forehead. It meant everything to him that she could remember him. That she could remember some things with him telling her. She pressed closer and squeezed.

"That's good...right? That I remember you?"

"It's great Nell. Really Really great." He stroked her hair softly. Nell nodded against him.

"What if it's not everything...?" She whispered.

"Maybe after some time you will remember the rest. Remembering me at all is a wonderful start." He said gently. Nell nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"You...you were trying...to get a toy...for Christmas...a pony? For Sam's daughter... I remember that..." The corners of his mouth curved upward at the memory.

"Yeah. That was a great Christmas." His thumbs lightly ran across her smooth skin, wiping away any tears. Nell nodded and blinked the rest of her tears away, leaning her head against his hand, slightly. Eric leaned his forehead to hers. One hand remained on her cheek, the other right on her lower back.

"Nell..." He said softly. She blinked.

"Eric...?" His lips were so close to hers. He wanted to kiss her...but wanted to make sure it was ok with her first...especially after everything she had been through.

"Nell...may I kiss you?" His voice was soft and quiet. Nell met his eyes slowly, then nodded.

"...Yes.." Eric pulled her closer, gently, as their lips met.

* * *

><p>Deeks glanced out the window. "Kensi, look!" He poked her in her side, then pointed to the window. Callen, Kensi, and Sam all gazed over. Callen smirked.<p>

"Eric and Nell, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" He sang, his words completely slurred. Sam grinned.

"They definitely kissing." He said. Kensi smiled, watching the two techies. She leaned into Deeks.

"Adorable." She said. "Bet he take her home 'nd they have 'lota fun."

"Nell don't do that!" Deeks said. Callen smiled.

"She really...like-likes Eric...so she might..." Kensi pointed out.

"Kensi does a point." Sam added. Callen nodded.

"She is playing tonsil-hockey with 'im." He said.

"Still...it's Nell..."

"She may seem sweet and innocent to you, but every woman's got a wild side." Kensi said.

"Well you've definitely got a wild side there, Fern." Deeks' breathe tickled her cheek. She tilted her head slightly and turned to look at him, a smile present on her face. Deeks grinned, as Kensi twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. He kissed her lips, smiling as she lightly bit his lower lip. He pulled her onto his lap, and they kissed again, before staring back out the window.

* * *

><p>When they broke apart the kiss, Nell nestled her head against the crook of his neck. Eric lightly kissed the top of her head, then rolled his eyes, seeing the team, watching them, googly eyed.<p>

"I think we have an audience." Just to prove his point, Callen knocked on the glass and made a kissy face, then waved. Sam pulled him back.

"They act like kids..." Nell murmured.

"Well, they are really hammered." Eric said quietly. Nell nodded.

"True."

"Would you like to go back inside?"

"Sure." Nell whispered. Eric led her back in, holding the door open for her. They walked to their table, and right when they sat down, Kensi jumped off of Deeks' lap.

"Let's all sing a song together!" She ushered them all up on stage, dragging Deeks' with her. "Come on!" Eric rolled his eyes and kept close to Nell.

"She's a happy drunk."

"Just a little bit.." Nell whispered back. _**Honky tonk Badonkadonk: Trace Adkins **_came over the speakers. "Oh dear God..." Nell muttered. Kensi was the first to start singing, and she immediately started dancing. Eric squeezed Nell's hand, and they both sang. Deeks sang quietly, but he was more preoccupied by Kensi's dancing in front of him, his eyes never leaving her hips.

Turn it up some  
>Alright boys, this is her favorite song<br>You know that, right?  
>So, if we play it good and loud<br>She might get up and dance again

Oh, she put her beer down  
>Here she comes, here she comes<br>Left left, left right left  
>Whoo<p>

Hustlers shootin' eightball  
>Throwin' darts at the wall<br>Feelin' damn near 10 feet tall  
>Here she comes, Lord help us all<p>

Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend  
>Done slapped him outta his chair<br>Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault  
>It's so hard not to stare<p>

At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along

Kensi smirked, seeing she had her partner's complete attention. She shifted slowly closer to him, until her hips brushed lightly against his. She fluttered her lashes at him. Deeks' breathing hitched and he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
>And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma<br>There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone  
>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on?<br>That honky tonk badonkadonk  
>(Aww son)<p>

Now honey, you can't blame her  
>For what her mama gave her<br>It ain't right to hate her  
>For workin' that moneymaker<p>

Band shuts down at two  
>But we're hangin' out til three<br>We'd hate to see her go  
>But love to watch her leave<p>

With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along

Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
>And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma<br>There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone  
>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on?<br>That honky tonk badonkadonk

Oh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey

We don't care about the drinkin'  
>Barely listen to the band<br>Our hands, they start a shakin'  
>When she gets the urge to dance<p>

Drivin' everybody crazy  
>You think you fell in love<br>Boys, you better keep your distance  
>You can look but you can't touch<p>

That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along

Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
>And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma<br>There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone  
>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on?<br>That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
>Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk<p>

(That honky tonk badonkadonk)  
>That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do<br>It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory  
>(That honky tonk badonkadonk)<br>It ain't for the free whiskey, it's for the badonkadonk  
>(That honky tonk badonkadonk)<p>

Nell shifted closer to Eric. He squeezed her hand, before sliding an arm around her waist. When the song ended, he hugged her gently. Nell smiled. _**Camouflage: Brad Paisley **_came on.

"Ooooh, this song's good too!" Kensi fluttered her lashes to Deeks. "You should dance too Marty."

Nell chuckled. Deeks danced with Kensi, his eyes never leaving her hips. Kens smiled at Deeks, then laughed, hearing Sam and Callen singing in the background. Nell let out a giggle as Eric took her hand and spun her slowly. Kensi kissed Deeks softly. Callen rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Kevin wasn't really all that popular in school  
>But I remember well the day I thought now that guy's pretty cool<br>He pulled into the parking lot and everybody cheered  
>Because he had gone and painted his entire Chevy Cavalier camouflage<p>

Camouflage, it disappears when it pulls out of his garage  
>Camouflage-camouflage<p>

I asked Jenny to the prom and her mom knew how to sew  
>So she made a matching tux and gown from Duck Blind Mossy Oak<br>We took pictures in the backyard before we went to the dance  
>And the only thing that you can see is our faces and our hands<p>

Camouflage,  
>Camouflage you should've seen the way it popped with her corsage<br>Camouflage, camouflage, ain't nothing that doesn't go with camouflage

You can blend in in the country  
>You can stand out in the fashion world<br>Be invisible to a white tail, irresistible to a redneck girl

Camouflage, camouflage  
>Oh you're my favorite color camouflage<p>

You can blend in in the country  
>You can stand out in the fashion world<br>Be invisible to a white tail, irresistible to a redneck girl

Well the stars and bars offend some folks and I guess I see why  
>Nowadays there's still a way to show your southern pride<br>The only thing as patriotic is the old red white and blue  
>Is green and gray and black and brown and tan all over too<p>

Camouflage, camouflage  
>Designed by Mother Nature and by God<p>

It's camouflage, camouflage  
>Oh you're my favorite color camouflage<p>

Once the song finished, Kensi threw her arms around Deeks' neck, grinning. He scooped her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her to the table. Sam and Callen smirked at each other, then followed Deeks' and Kensi to the chair. Sam rubbed his forehead as he sat down, and then burst out laughing when Callen practically missed his chair when he sat. Nell chuckled from stage, before letting Eric take her hand and lead her off stage. When they reached the table, Eric lightly pulled Nell onto his lap. They all rolled their eyes, seeing Kensi kissing Deeks' again as he held her tight. Eric glanced at Nell, then ordered a strawberry Daiquiri. He knew it only had a little alcohol in it, so it wouldn't affect her too much. He slid his arms around Nell as she sipped her drink a little.

Callen blinked at Sam.

"I think we drank enough for one night, we should probably head home." Sam said. Callen nodded, then practically fell on him as he got up.

"Where's the door?" G slurred. Sam helped his partner out to a cab.

* * *

><p>Kensi nestled her head into the crook of Deeks' neck, smiling, her eyes shut. Her fingers clenched lightly to his shirt. She didn't want Deeks to leave. Then she felt Deeks' lightly pressing his lips to her hair. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair playfully. He stroked her hair softly in return, then smiled when Kensi turned in his lap so she was straddling him. Her lips crashed down on his. When they finally broke apart for air, Kensi looked right in his eyes.<p>

"I love you.." She breathed.

"I love you too..." She melted into his arms.

"We should...go back to my house..." She breathed.  
>"Iet's go then..." He said softly. He stood her up, then got up. Nell glanced at them.<br>"Get a taxi." She said. Deeks nodded.  
>"Fine... But a room...has more room then a taxi." nell rolled her eyes. Eric chuckled as Kensi dragged Deeks outside. She dragged him into a taxi and gave the driver her address, giggling as Deeks nibbled on her neck. She smiled, gasping in pleasure, then tilted her head for him as he lightly licked her neck.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric's hands lightly rested on Nell's hips. She leaned back to his touch, and he lightly nuzzled her neck, kissing it lightly. She drank her Daiquiri and blinked slowly. He stopped and leaned forward enough to gaze into her eyes. She gave him a small smile, before leaning into Eric's chest, and nestling her head against his shoulder. She met his gaze.<p>

"You having fun?" He gave Nell a soft smile.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Let me know when you want to head home, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled at him and sipped her drink. Eric smiled. Nell looked at him. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm sure. I'm good." Nell finished her drink.

"You want another one?"

"Just one." Nell knew she was not able to hold her liquor, no matter how minimal. Eric ordered her another drink. He held her close. Nell sipped it then turned so she was sitting sideways on his lap, and leaned against him. Eric kept one arm around her waist, resting his other hand lightly on her leg, about at her knee. She gave him a smile as he lightly rubbed her leg. Eric had a smile on his face. It felt like he was finally getting his girl back. Nell blinked up at him, then pressed deeper to his chest. She sipped her drink, a warm smile on her lips. He pressed a feather light kiss on her nose. Nell couldn't help it, she let out a giggle. Eric grinned, then watched her finish her drink. Music was softly playing and people were getting up to slow dance.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure." He smiled, then helped her up. Hr stood and led her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist. She slipped her arms around him and smiled. Eric took the lead and danced slowly. He gazed in her eyes. Nell pressed close to him as he leaned his forehead to hers. She gazed in his eyes. Once the song ended, he stopped dancing, but kept one arm around her. She hugged him, and he pulled her tight, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled closer and she her eyes.

"Let's go home."Eric said softly. He led her outside, holding her close to his side. Nell smiled at him. They got in, buckled and smiled at each other, and then Eric drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I hope everyone enjoyed! Remember to hit the review button down there! Pretty Please...?<strong>

**Oh...and sadly...this story's gonna wrap up in a few chapters...but...if you guys review enough these last few chapters...we are thinking of a sequel! But...you have to let us know! So...hit that button right down there...it's calling your name. Come on...press the button! **

**-A and K**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well...here it is everyone! The final chapter in Saved! I can't believe it's finally finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter...we hit 60 reviews! THANK YOU! K and I are completely thrilled!**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck without us through out this story...you all rock!  
><strong>

**Final Disclaimer:...After 16 chapters...the only thing we own is the plot!**

**Enjoy! And remember...please review!**

**Big note: Ok...this format might be a little odd. This chapter has a nightmare in it.**

**The bold are the "pictures" she's remembering**

**The italics are the "scenes" or "flashbacks" she's having. More of a detailed...description, I guess!  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Nell walked into Eric's house, then turned to him, giving him a small smile. "Thanks for taking me tonight."

"Not a problem at all." He kissed her forehead lightly. "You should probably get some sleep so the alcohol wears off." Nell gave a nodded. She went to the guest room and changed into a tank top and shorts. She paused before getting in bed and went to the hallway.

"G'night Eric."

"Good night Nell." He pulled her close for a minute, then they each retreated to their own rooms.

Nell slipped into bed. She snuggled deep under the covers, shut her eyes, and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Eric shut his door and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He turned on his TV, sat on his bed, and played Call of Duty for a while, before he slowly fell into a light sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>As Nell slept, the memories starting pouring back. <strong>Eric...Deeks getting shot...G<strong>**ranger... Vance... Hunter... **She turned over.** Kensi in handcuffs...The day Hetty left to go to Prague...Callen's voice as he told her that Hetty was injured...** She tossed and turned, gasping for air, letting out a cry or two, trying desperately to get out of the dream.

Eric shot up in bed, hearing a cry. By the second one, he was entering Nell's room. He sat on the bed beside her and lightly stroked her back. She cried out again, thrashing a little.

**Eric...on the floor...duct-tape on his mouth, lying on the floor of a dusty old room. **

"_Eric!" She stumbled to her feet and then stumbled over to his side, _

_before kneeling weakly beside him. He wasn't awake yet, and the duct-tape was still over his mouth. Shaking, she pressed her fingers to his neck, relieved to feel a steady pulse beneath her fingers. She took the tape off of his mouth, and noticed the bruises on his face. _

"_Eric! Wake up!" She choked back a sob. "Please!"_

(Flash forward)

"_You...You should have let them take me...They already hurt you too much..." she whispered. _

"_No way would I have let them take you! Nell, I'd do anything to protect you!"_

"_They hurt you enough already!" Nell said, looking at him. "T-They are using you to hurt me._

_A-And that means they'll do anything they want to you! And I don't want you to die!" _

Nell screamed, unable to wake up. Her mind kept pulling her to it, forcing her to remember. Eric shook her lightly.

"Nell, you're dreaming. Wake up!"

**Eric...on the floor...bleeding from each cut... the men came back again... **

"_No! You aren't touching him!" She stood between him and Eric, and lifted her leg, then kicked him in the crouch. Daumer groaned and doubled over in pain._

_The other man started beating up Nell. _

"_Let her go!" Eric yelled, trying to get to his feet. Daumer recovered and roughly tied Eric to a chair. He started cutting Eric's legs. Eric bit back his screams. Nell fought back, trying to get over to Eric. She gasped in pain, tears streaking her cheeks. _

"_No!" Daumer finished with the knife, then began punching Eric. Eric gasped in pain, blinking back tears. The other man punched Nell repeatedly in the stomach. She finally collapsed, and pulled her knees up, trying to protect her chest. "Stop!" _

"_L-Leave Nell alone!"_

**The sharp kicks to her chest and stomach...**

"Nell, wake up!" He shook her shoulder.

**Blood. Bright red blood covering Eric's legs. His bruised face, eyes lit with pain. **She screamed, terrified. She was still tossing and turning, after the dream wasn't over...but all she saw was Eric's bruised face. She scrunched into a ball, sobbing, and slowly opened one eye, and then the other seconds later. She burst into tears. Eric softly pulled her close.

"It's alright...I'm right here." He settled her against his chest, gazing gently at her. Nell nestled closer, clutching his t-shirt as she cried. He kissed her hair lightly.

"Yes, I'm right here honey. I'm not leaving you.." Nell kept sobbing. She let out a whimper, pulling herself even closer. "Shh...you're alright. Everything is ok."

"Scared..." She saw some of the scars on his arms and whimpered, flinching away. Eric realized she was glancing at his scars.

"Did you dream about being kidnapped again?"

"Real...It was all real.." She gulped, shaking a little, shutting her eyes.

"This was just a dream. It was real a while ago. You're safe now."

"...They took me once...then they came back..."

"You remember that?" He asked, his voice gentle and soothing. He smoothed her hair down gently, then stroked her back, trying to calm her.

"Second time...Second time he found me...was when he took you..." She gulped.

"Yes it was." He pulled her closer. She shifted a little as she sniffled.

"They hurt you...because of me..."

"It wasn't your fault. Not at all." You couldn't control what they wanted to do." Nell shook her head, then looked down. She let out a whimper, seeing the bruises on her arm...and then finally remembering what happened when she got it. Eric lightly wrapped the sheet around her so she couldn't see any of the marks, then held her close. "It's alright.." He whispered. She snuggled closer to him.

"I remembered...all of it..." She gulped. "That was all of it?"

"Yeah, that's all of it. Did you remember anything else...other then that?"

"Granger...Hunter...Hetty leaving for Prague... Kensi getting arrested...Deeks getting shot... and...you." She whispered.

"You have your memory back." Eric said with a smile. She finally completely remembered him and their friendship. Even though what happened to Nell was bad...it had brought them closer. It pushed him to be more active in her life. And it formed an even stronger bond between them. Nell curled closer to him. She lifted her gaze to him.

"You brought me back, Eric. You brought me back...to myself." She rested her hand on his cheek.

"You were the one doing all the remembering...I just helped. And I'm glad you're back, Nell." His hand rested on hers as he met her beautiful brown eyes.

"No. It was you. You kept me going. You stayed with me...even when I didn't know who you were. It was you, Eric." She turned her hand so that it held his, pecked his cheek, and then she met his gaze.

"Eric...thank you. Thank you for saving me."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<strong>

**I wanted to let everyone know that we will be doing another story...almost like a sequel to this one! Not sure of the name, or when it will be up, but it will be up in the coming future! Keep your eyes open for it! **

**Good bye for now! **

**-A and K**


End file.
